


Fair Grounds and Sneaking Out

by GangstaNagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma Kills a Lot of People, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Mafia Boss Kozume Kenma, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Previous Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaNagisa/pseuds/GangstaNagisa
Summary: Kenma runs the deadly Nekoma mob, never giving himself time to care about relationships. Hinata joined the Karasuno mob to give himself a form of living so he could get his little sister back. One day when Kenma is out gaming at a local arcade he meets a little ball of sunshine and they somehow manage to hit it off, becoming good friends. Little does Hinata know when he was forced to go to a meeting between Karasuno and Nekoma to settle their long history of conflict, he'd see the true colors of the pudding head he met before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. It Starts With A Meeting

Hinata sighed deeply as he fiddled with his gun, he didn’t understand why he had to come. He always hated all of these boring ass meetings. Why couldn’t they bring Tsuki? He’s boring! He sighed deeply as he looked at Sugawara “Are we there yet?” He hummed as he set his gun back into its holster, they’ve had a rivalry with Nekoma for years, he didn’t understand why now they wanted to end it, or how they were gonna end it! He sighed as he pulled out his phone checking his messages as he continued playing 8Pool with some random dude he met at the arcade, he was actually pretty cool and he kinda thought the dude was pretty cute. He just wanted to see kenma again, maybe tonight at the arcades! Oh yeah this entire situation? Stupid! The fact that he had to be there? Dumb! 

Kuroo sighed deeply when he heard the males phone ding “Hey please put it on silent, we’re attending to some very serious business here” he said crossing his arms looking at the smaller male.

Kenma looked over, glaring at Kuroo as he turned his ringer up more just to piss him off. He was pretty petty at times and honestly he didn’t want to be there. He hummed softly while moving to take his turn on 8Pool, carefully evaluating the whole board before shooting the white ball to knock one of the striped ones closer and solid further from a hole. Strategy was his forte so when that weird orange haired kid wanted to play this he found it pretty amusing. He was only there because he was the ‘brains’ of Nekoma so he had to be at every meeting they had. It was exhausting. He let out a soft sigh before putting his phone back in his pocket and crossed his arms “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Sugawara looked over and smiled softly “Just let me do the talking, you’re here so the other representative of Nekoma doesn’t completely shut this down. He’s known for taking no shit and apparently is the one who stabbed Tsukishima... we don’t need another situation like that.” He knocked on the door to the meeting room and neatly folded his hands behind his back.

Kuroo rubbed his head gently “sure whatever whatever” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ever since their relationship had gone down south, it’s like all they do is fight nowadays. 

Hinata stood behind mama bear, as he quickly made his reply   
*To* **Kenma!**   
~I have to go to a boring ass meeting 😢~   
He sighed deeply as he set his phone into his pocket, straightening himself out so he could look serious, putting his mean face on. 

(He cheated on Kenma with tsuki? He caught it and that’s why he stabbed the dude? 😗😗😗

Kenma moved to put his feet on the table while quietly playing with his knife. It was nice, given to him by the previous brains of Nekoma and it was not a light knife. He kept his expression aloof and vague, eyes watching every little thing and flitting across the room quickly. He was always thinking from any possible things that might go wrong to what the next thing that should be said is. Honestly he hated Kuroo now, thought they had something then he went and did *that* so why should he work with him now. There was no reason to cooperate on anything, but he wasn’t going to let his pact get hurt because of it all.

Sugawara gave a soft thanks as he moved to step into the room, not surprised to see the two others here. He was very well acquainted with Kuroo and Kenma, definitely knew how to get Kenma to work with him as well... as long as Kuroo would let him close that is. He gave his warm signature smile “Good evening gentleman, I hope you don’t mind that I brought someone new this time. After the little act you pulled last time I had to find someone else to come instead so I figured someone around the same age as Kenma would be nice! Hinata come introduce yourself.”

Hinata stepped aside as he smiled, he gasped as he looked at kenma “KENMA?!?” He said as with no fear he ran towards the male happily gasping “Why didn’t you tell me? This is so weird!” He said pointing at the male 

Kuroo quickly stepped in front of kenma pulling out his gun on the male, oh hell no he wasn’t going to let some stranger run up on the boss like that. He stood in front of kenma protectively, though they’re not on good terms he was still willing to lay his life down for the male.

Sugawara quickly pulled his own gun out, keeping it dead set on Kuroo’s head “Put it down and we’ll be just fine. He’s not gonna hurt him, just let them talk. You’ll know when to actually step in if things get bad.” He narrowed his eyes as a dark aura sounded hm. No one was gonna hurt his kid.

Kenma sighed deeply as he moved to look at Hinata, quietly moving around Kuroo “I thought you said you were working as a bodyguard? Being in a mob doesn’t really sound like that type of job.” He furrowed his brows slightly while quietly evaluating the situation “Though you can’t just openly say you’re part of a mob...puts a target on your head.” He waved his hand to tell Kuroo to lower his gun, indirectly saying this person was cool.

Hinata paused a bit, he stuck his tongue out at Kuroo making his way over to kenma happily sitting besides the male, gently rubbing at the back of his neck “Technically I am a body guard! I am specifically guarding the kitchen” he said jokingly as he moved to hug the male happily “Can we go to the arcade after this? I’ll pay for pizza this time!” 

Kuroo huffed as he put his gun away glaring at suga, he definitely still didn’t trust them, crossing his arms over his chest as he puffed it up, towering over basically everyone in the room.

Suga hummed softly as he moved to put his own gun away and sat down “Well, this is a pleasant change of the situation. Seems the two are friends already which is good for all of us.” He smiled softly and interlaced his fingers .

Kenma nodded slightly before moving to gently pat Hinata’s arm to awkwardly accept the affection he was getting. He wasn’t the most comfortable with touching, but unfortunately Hinata seemed to be the most touchy person he knew. It was definitely the most unusual friendship he had.

Kuroo hummed In response to suga, keepimg a close eye on the orange hair kid not liking how close and touchy feely he’s being with the boss. Keeping a tight hand on his holster just in case he tried something fishy’s 

Hinata pulled away as he sat on the table in front of kenma swinging his legs “Oh! Also I bought that game you said you liked, animal crossing right? We should definitely play together! Though I’m not really good with console games but I’ll definitely try for you! And and I saw this cute video of a cat that reminded me of you!” He said enthusiastically as he pulled out his phone to find the cute grumpy kitty video so he could show it to kenma, he ahed when he found it “Loook! It you!”

Kenma ahed softly as he moved to pull out his switch and nodded slightly “That’s a fat mood.” He quietly pulled up his game, quickly moving to go clean his island “Let’s get started. I don’t want to be here all night, that sounds horrid.”

Suga chuckled softly while watching the two with pure amusement. He moved over to Kuroo and whispered “Let the kids have their fun, they didn’t really have a childhood anyway so why not now?”

Hinata giggled as he pulled out his switch as well. Loading up the game he moved his feet up to sit criss cross apple sauce on the table. “I’m so glad the leader is you, I honestly thought this meeting was going to be soooo boring, but instead your cute face showed up!” He said speaking pretty mindlessly as he usually does. 

Kuroo nodded as he stood up “Why don’t we discuss some things while they play then yeah? I think this does conclude our alliance seeing how close the two are.”

Kenma hummed, completely spaced out as he was playing and not entirely listening. He scrunched his nose up before letting out a sneeze, falling out of his chair slightly and quickly moved to act like he just wanted to sit on the ground. He kept his head low before mumbling “I hate the winter...”

Suga smiled warmly and moved to head out, figuring the two were okay on their own.

Kenma hummed as he looked at kenma, moving to sit himself besides the male cuddling up into him “But winter is the best time of year! You get to cuddle up with someone and get warmer!” He said, not super shy about showing affection. 

Kuroo made his way out as he led the male towards his office, he sighed as he looked through some files to figure out what he needed.

Kenma shook his head slightly before looking around “Seems like we can go... book it.” He quickly moved to get up and raced to his room, moving to get a baggy hoodie to pull on and a bag. He always ended up winning a shit ton of things at the arcade so he learned to bring a bag with him every time.

Hinata jumped up as he ran after kenma chuckling a bit, he was a little confused but he trusted kenma, he looked around the males room awing a bit “Hey, got a hoodie I can borrow? I didn’t bring any extra clothes” he said as he plopped himself down on the males bed.

Kenma looked over and nodded, tossing the hoodie he was going to wear over. He hummed softly while moving to go pull out a different hoodie instead “You can wear that one. It’s probably the only one that would fit you anyway.” He pressed his lips into a thin line while looking through his options. He stepped into his walk in closet that was mostly filled with games and other things, but also had some clothes in it. He grabbed his second biggest hoodie that was a nice red color and stepped out while messing with his hair some. He moved to carefully pull it into a loose bun before looking at Hinata “I hope you aren’t boring... it’d be a shame to have to dispose of you if you are.”

Hinata looked at the male pretty afraid “Hahaha that’s a good joke kenma” he said as he pulled the hoodie on, humming when it fit him nice and big, making his way over to follow behind the male hugging him from behind “You wouldn’t aaactually dispose of me right?”

Kenma looked over with a completely sly smile “Guess you’ll find out.” He hummed softly before moving to grab his things and put it in his bag “Just keep impressing me and everything will be fine. Kay?” He seriously wouldn’t hesitate to ditch Hinata if he was getting bored of him and not joking in the slightest.

Hinata pouted as he followed after kenma, how is he gonna do that? He’s not that interesting of a person! He started getting nervous feeling like he HAS to keep an impression now or he’ll lose his friend! He paused a bit as he started feeling nauseous from being so nervous holding on to his stomach

Kenma looked over and smiled slightly before laughing softly, covering his mouth to hide it. He cleared his throat then went over to Hinata “You okay? You look like you just rode a rollercoaster that was made primarily of loops and you ate before going on it.”

Hinata held a hand over his mouth “Im fine I’m fine” he said as he calmed down slightly after hearing kenma laugh, he hummed “Maybe we should sneak off and go to an amusement park!” He suggested looking at kenma happily.

Kenma thought for a minute before nodding “I know of a pretty fun place that’s open all the time.” He pulled his phone out and quickly put the address in, moving to show Hinata “What do you think? It looks pretty cool and is decently close by, about a ten minute walk.”

Kenma thought for a minute before nodding “I know of a pretty fun place that’s open all the time.” He pulled his phone out and quickly put the address in, moving to show Hinata “What do you think? It looks pretty cool and is decently close by, about a ten minute walk.”

Hinata nodded happily “Yeah yeah! Let’s go!” He says as he gently held on to kenmas hand excitedly dragging the male out. He honestly didn’t know where he was going pausing a bit before looking at the male “Uhhh where’s the exit?”

Kenma shook his head slightly and moved to lead the way out “I’ll let you in on a secret, there’s a design in the carpets that lead the way out.” He pointed down at them, showing there was an arrow in them in a certain color “Follow them and you can find your way out from anywhere.”

Hinata awed “That’s so cool!” He beamed a she looked at the arrows, intertwining his fingers with the male mindlessly as he let himself be entranced by the simplest of things

Kenma hummed softly while continuing to walk down the halls, very easily making his way out. It was clear that he was the boss and no one questioned his authority there. Once outside, he made his way down certain streets so they could get to where they had to. He knew this part of town like the back of his hand and everyone knew who he was.

Hinata honestly just enjoyed his moment unknowingly, like if he just didn’t find out that his *possible* love interest was the head of one of the most dangerous mobs. He smiled as he swung their hands skipping a bit. He ahed when he saw the amusement park.

Kenma made his way to the line and looked over “You *have* to try the churros here! They’re so good and soft!” He moved to pull out his wallet, placing down two 1,000¥ bills and his ID card, looking at the worker with complete seriousness “He’s with me.” He let the lady stamp their hands before moving to walk in, not even having to be frisked because of who he is.

Hinata didn’t even question the males actions, he giggled a bit “Woah maybe having a mob boss boyfriend wouldn’t be so bad” he said jokingly as he nudged kenma “Let’s get some churros!”

Kenma shook his head slightly “It’s not all fun and games, I just have such a distinct reputation that is people know when to not mess with me.”

Hinata hummed as he looked at kenma “literally being with you has been just all fun and games, we don’t really do anything else” he said as he looked at the churros, pulling kenma over so he could by some, letting go of the males hand.

Kenma looked over before opening his mouth to object, brain short circuiting at how untrue that statement was. He sighed deeply and mumbled “Never mind, not worth it.” He looked pretty tired now, probably because it was late. He let out a soft sigh while waiting in line quietly.

*skippy skip fun times!*

Hinata giggles as he hugged the huge Pokémon stuffy he won, he walked out of the amusement park with kenma, pretty happy since he did beat kenma at all of the games there, he always had some dumb fucking luck like, was just so stupidly lucky. He had won a matching stupidly huge stuffy for kenma too.

Kenma struggled thoroughly to keep a hold on the stuffy Hinata got him. He sighed deeply before just carrying it on his back while walking out “You just had to get the one the same height as me.” He was completely unimpressed with how joking the male was for what he did. He yawned softly while keeping himself moving “I do like Torchic though....”

Hinata chuckled a bit “I didn’t want you to feel left out!” He said as he made he pulled out his phone when he had gotten a call “Hey mom! I mean uh Sugawara” he said blushing a bit.

Kenma awed softly at what Hinata called Sugawara and smiled a bit as he kept walking back to his base.

Sugawara sighed deeply, rubbing his head “Where have you two been? Kuroo basically had a heart attack and it’s past *midnight!* We still need to go back home, get back here soon, got it? I’m not negotiating on this.” He crossed his arms while definitely putting on his disappointed mom voice.

Hinata pouted “B-But!” He whined as he pouted a bit walking back with Kenma sadly, he hung up putting his phone back into his pocket reaching his hand out to hold Kenma’s hand smiling a bit at the male.

Kenma raised a brow before moving to keep walking with Hinata “We can hang out tomorrow or whatever, I still have free pizza owed to me.” He smiled softly while swinging their hands slightly, opening the door to his base and stepped in. He yawned softly before moving to fall onto the ground, hugging his new stuffy quietly.

Hinata nodded happily “It’s a date then!” He said as he stepped inside, he looked at Sugawara smiling cutely as he held out his gigantic plush running towards the mother figure.

Kuroo sighed as he picked up kenma and the giant stuffed animal “Have a good night” he said as he carried the male to bed.

Sugawara smiled brightly while looking at Hinata “That’s so cool honey!” He looked over at Kenma and Kuroo “Have a good night as well.” He bowed politely before making his way out, pretty glad they had no beef anymore with Nekoma. He was honestly still trying to wrap his head around how Kenma was the boss...

Kenma was completely latched to his stuffy, already passed out by now. He let out soft breaths and then sneezed sharply. He somehow got soaked because some asshole poured water on him, but he probably terrified the dude since he just *stared* at him. It was fine though…

Kuroo sighed deeply as he pulled off the wet hoodie off the male, unbuttoning the males suit to put him into some more comfy clothes. Jeez he babysits the boss more then he actually works with him. 

Hinata smiled as he happily followed behind Sugawara, he pulled out a mini crow stuffy with grey hair up top “It’s you” he said handing the little ball of a bird over to the male.

Kenma shoved Kuroo away, mumbling half-asleep “Leab me alone.” He curled into a ball, managing to burrow his way under his bedding “Go t’ bed you wack ass mom.”

Sugawara awed softly as he took the stuffy “Thank you! I love it!” He gave a bright smile before smirking “So how was your date~”

Kuroo sighed “Your clothes are wet you little heathen” he said as he put a dry hoodie on kenma, scoffing a bit as he just made his way out rubbing his head . 

Hinatas cheeks immediately turned red “I-It wasn’t a date!” He said a he hid behind his stuffy huffing a bit “And I had a lot of fun” he mumbled

Kenma stuck his tongue out before moving to curl back up, still not wearing any pants. People have see worse though so he wasn’t too annoyed. He hugged his new stuffy close and let out a soft sigh, letting himself relax. He didn’t know why Kuroo was always so annoyed with him. He’s always acted this way, what’s the problem?

Sugawara gushed happily as he moved to get in their ride “You *have* to tell me all about it! Maybe I can give you some tips to make things better for next time?”

Kuroo sighed deeply as he rubbed his head gently “Youre so childish, and you wonder why I cheated on you” he mumbled as he made his way towards his room. 

Hinata nodded happily “please!” *I don’t want to get dropped*. He sat back into the car yawning a bit, hugging into the hoodie kenma let him borrow.

Kenma moved to sit up, small frown on his face. He looked away while moving to go sit on his balcony instead. He hugged himself tightly, leaning on the wall as he looked at the moon. He felt his chest tighten and slid down the wall to sit, pulling out a cigarette from a hidden compartment in the wall. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to smoke, it was more that he didn’t want to get addicted to it. He lit the cigarette and set it in his mouth, taking a long drag before breathing it out through his nose. Some times he really wondered why Kuroo stayed if he didn’t care for him. He only got into the mob because of him, it wasn’t even that he wanted to join.

Sugawara chuckled softly while moving to hold Hinata carefully and close “Don’t worry, you’re never going to be boring enough that Kenma will get bored of you. He does live with Kuroo after all and that dude is *so* boring.”

Hinata snorted a bit “Is he now? Seems about right” he hummed as he leaned into suga nuzzling into the male, suga really was like a nice mother figure since he never really had his mom around. She had left to be with some boyfriend leaving him and his baby sister to rot, he was always so thankful for finding suga and Daichi. He closed his eyes the sleepiness barely getting to him.

Suga nodded quickly “Oh definitely, surprised Kenma hasn’t dropped him yet. It’s probably cause he still cares about him though and knows how to get certain results from him.” He sighed deeply before mumbling “Asshole cheated on him and the kid did what any reasonable person with a bad upraising would do, stabbed the person who he was cheated on with.”

Hinata ahed “So that’s why Tsuki got stabbed? I mean I’m not mad dudes a big asshole” he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled a bit as he pulled out his phone feeling bad for kenma, he decided to send a quick text to the male. 

*To* **Kenma!**   
~I had a really good time with you tonight! I can’t wait to have more fun with you tomorrow.~   
~G’night, sleep tight and don’t let the demons bite your toes!~

Suga thought for a minute before mumbling under his breath “I mean... I’m not supposed to have favorites, but he is definitely not high on that list.” He looked out the window and sighed deeply “Come on, time for bed. Go get washed up then sleepy time.”

Kenma ran a hand through his hair before moving to look at his phone, small sad smile on his face. He quietly typed back while keeping his answer decently vague enough that Hinata wouldn’t be able to tell how he felt  
*To* **Sunshine Boi**  
~I had fun too, thank you for asking me to go there instead. It was a nice change.~

Hinata nodded as he stepped out, pulling the ginormous squirtle out of the car, happily making his way inside of their home. Once he entered his room he threw it onto his bed emptying his pockets, grabbing his phone to reply.   
*To* **Kenma**   
~ it really was! Now get some sleep before I come and bite your toes~

Kenma let out a small sigh before setting his phone aside, definitely not able to sleep now. He looked out while watching the lights of the city with tears in his eyes and chest tight. He took a shaky breath, putting out his cigarette bud while leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and his mind actually managed to pass out, mainly because he’d already stayed up for three days straight before this.

Hinata set his phone on the charger, taking off the sweater so he could pull off his ‘professional’ clothes. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he pulled his hoodie back on. Jumping a bit grabbing his gun when he heard noise rattling from the window. He relaxed when it was just the wind. (who the fuck gave this baby a gun)

Kenma slowly moved to lay down in his sleep, pretty much looking like the corpse he’s always wanted to be at this point in his life. He took small breaths while staying perfectly still and calm.

*next morning*

Kenma slowly opened his eyes, shivering at the harsh morning air. He sniffled slightly before moving to get up while hugging himself tightly. He closed the sliding door to his room and quickly dived into his warm den that’s known as a bed.

Hinata shivered as he woke up, he stood up pulling some warm sweats on. Oh! Maybe he should go out and pick up Starbucks for everyone! He smiled as he grabbed his shoes and wallet moving to step out, he had everyone’s favorite drinks memorized. He could use the front door but he liked to jump out from the back. He looked at the wall that concealed his home from the rest of the town, standing up at the railing before he jumped, landing on to the brick wall, then jumping down towards the other side, plus the guards done usually let him out since they consider him a ‘baby’. He looked around smiling a bit, making his way towards the nearby Starbucks casually.

Kenma sighed deeply, moving to get up and made his way to get dressed. He pulled on any random clothes that he could grab and pulled a hoodie on, making his way out to go get some *quality* coffee. He kept a keen eye out and slipped past every guard, knowing just how to get passed them. He quietly made his way out of the building and climbed up the wall, hoping down easily from it with no hesitation. He was definitely the sneakiest of everyone there and his light steps definitely helped him in that case, though if Kuroo was up then that bastard would definitely know what he was up to…

Hinata hummed as he stopped when a van Stopped in front of him. He looked at it curiously, when the window rolled down, he beamed when he saw Bokuto “Ah! Bokuto-San! What are you doing he-“ he was confusion when he was thrown into the back of the van, rubbing his head gently as it hit the harsh metal of the van. 

Lev sighed “Sorry Hinata” he said as he closed the doors jumping in so Akaashi could make a quick drive away. “Hey aren’t we being mean? We honestly could’ve convinced the dumb ass to just get into out van willingly.”

Bokuto frowned slightly, completely in his emo mode “Mean or not, I need to get my point across and this is the way to do it.” He crossed his arms while staring out “Trust me or I’ll tell Yaku how you feel about him.”

Lev sighed deeply as he crossed his arms over his chest “Whatever” he muttered as he looked out the window “You’re the one that’s gonna have to feel sugamamas wrath later” he muttered under his breath. 

Hinata looked around “Bokuto-San? Lev? Okay great joke guys n-now let me out” he said as he gently knocked at the van, stumbling back as they hit a curb. 

Akaashi sighed deeply as he just turned up the music, keeping a poker face on the entire time as he it drove off. Tightening his grip on to the wheel.

Bokuto looked over “You forget that you’re willingly working with me so you’ll have to feel it too.” He smirked before leaning back “If you work with us chibi-Chan then everything will be fine. Kay?” He looked over at Hinata with his usual bright smile “Wanna play games when we get there?”

Kenma looked over with his brows furrowed “What the actual fuck...?” He sighed deeply before moving to head back to his base, sipping his coffee quietly *I don’t payed enough for this shit.* The joke is he’s fucking rich as hell.

Hinata was big grumpy now, he moved to sit in the corner hugging his knees “I don’t want to play games with you” he muttered, ready to attack and go feral on these mother fuckers. 

Lev sighed “Shit You’re right” he muttered as he rubbed his head. Stressed out as hell because Suga mama scares the shit out of him. 

Akaashi drove fairly quickly, he adjusted his classes turning an 1 hour trip back home to a 25 minute trip with how much he was speeding. He parked out at their base “Have fun with that” he said already knowing the kid will go feral.

Bokuto pouted as he moved to look at Hinata “Listen, we’re not going to hurt you. Lev was definitely an ass for being so mean to you, but that’s the worst that’s going to happen. Promise!”

Hinata hugged his knees as he sulked in the corner, once lev opened those doors he quickly jumped attacked the lanky ass male, tackling him down. 

Lev screamed “HES GOING FERAL” he yelled scared as hell of the tiny orange demon. 

Hinata punched lev pretty hard resulting in a busted lip. He lifted his sleeves up looking at Bokuto waiting for that heat.

Bokuto huffed as he quickly moved to put Hinata in a choke hold “Come on, Chibi-Chan. Work with us and nothing bad will happen.” He kept his grip firm in place, not scared of his apprentice since he’s dealt with worse “He’s not even as bad as Kenma, how’d he get the best of you?”

Hinata thrashed around, moving his elbow to harshly hit the mans Nono square so he could get himself out of the chokehold. He gasped for air as he found this as his way out. 

Akaashi sighed as he just knocked the male out with the bud of his gun, picking up the orange feral male “Hurry up and get inside” he said pretty pissed off.

Bokuto huffed as he moved to go inside, dragging Lev with him. He ran a hand through his hair and thought for a minute “Oh shit I don’t know how I’m gonna get Kuroo here...”

Akaashi sighed as he laid the orange haired male in bed handcuffing his ankle to it “You’re a dumbass, I told you this was a stupid idea”

Bokuto looked over, sad owl eyes looking at Akaashi “But Agaaashi! You said it was a good idea! Kuroo isn’t listening to me and if we get Karasuno to focus on looking for Hinata so they won’t be able to work out a peace...” He sniffled slightly before mumbling “*you said it was a good idea...*”

Akaashi sighed deeply “Sure whatever you say” he said as he moved to sit on the couch “I said we should make it look like Kuroo took Hinata so it breaks the alliance and you get Kuroo-San back” he shook his head as he sat back. 

Hinata groaned as he started waking up slowly, rubbing his head gently “Owchies” he mumbled as a little bit of blood trickled from the cut on his forehead. He looked at the chain on his ankle looking at Bokuto and akaashi very very pissed off.

Bokuto thought for a minute before ahing softly and looked over at Hinata “Hey chibi-Chan! You thirst or need anything? I can go get you a bandaid for you booboo.” He smiled brightly, staying out of the males reach “You want anything and I’ll get it for you.”

Hinata looked at Bokuto San “Ugly owl noodle head looking ass” he mumbled some insults Kenma taught him. Turning around to hug his legs. Just sulking in the corner of the bed, he didn’t like being thrown into the van so harshly, he would have willingly gone into the van too.

Bokuto furrowed his brows slightly before mumbling “Well that’s uncalled for.” He pulled his phone out and held his phone out to Hinata “You wanna make a call for anyone? I promise I’ll give Lev a lecture on doing stuff like that again.”

Hinata grabbed the phone, he quickly dialed Suga while ignoring Bokuto. He was about to get his mothers wrath on these mofos.

Suga hummed softly before pulling his phone out, looking at the contact and furrowed his brows “Hey Bokuto, what’s up?” He tapped his fingers on his desk, doing some work every so often “You usually never call.”

Hinata sniffled as he put on the water works “It’s Hinata, Bokuto kidnapped me, and they hurt me” he said as he looked back at the two sniffling a bit.

Akaashi rubbed his head “Bokuto you dumb ass, why did you give him your phone!”

Suga quickly moved to stand up “What? Are you serious?” He was already livid, hopping his desk and going to get his crew together to bring some hell for them touching his baby “I’ll be there soon.”

Bokuto looked over with sad eyes “I didn’t want him sulking! I don’t like chibi-Chan sad...”

akaashi pulled the phone away from Hinata hanging up on Suga “SEE THIS IS WHY OUR PLANS ALWAYS GO TO SHIT” he rubbed his head obviously stressed out. “Now we’re gonna loose our alliance, hurry up and get Hinata cleaned up so we can just give him back, I don’t want a war on our hands over some dumb crybaby kid”

Bokuto pouted as he started tearing up “Agaaaaaaashiiiiii! Don’t yell at me!” He sniffled while moving to hug the males legs, looking at him with the saddest eyes he had. Big boy hated being yelled at.

Akaashi rubbed his head as he leaned down pecking the males lips “I’m sorry, just hurry up and get him cleaned up. I don’t want to get our asses kicked” he mumbled 

Hinata sat there and played games on Bokutos phone, he hummed when he clicked to go on the home screen to look for more games “Akaashi why are you wearing girl’s underwear here?”

Bokuto moved to quickly distract Hinata with a game “See that’s something your mom has to explain to you. We’re not about to do that when we’re in deep shit as it is.”

Kenma was already booking it to Fukurodani’s base when he got the call from Sugamama. Boy was pissed enough that he was running.... he never ran unless it was important to him. He kicked the front door in after stabbing the guards there and was making his way through the halls, definitely killing some people here and there.

Akaashis face turned red as he looked away sighing deeply. He shook his head as he just looked out the window. 

Hinata furrowed his brows “Bokuto you know I’m like 20 right? I know what adult stuff is!” He huffed.

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something before looking over when the door slowly opened to reveal a very livid Kenma “He’s right there...” One thing he’s learned from having an alliance with Nekoma for so long is to not fuck with the boss.

Kenma clicked his tongue as he quietly cleaned his knife off “I can see that.” He kept his eyes glued on Bokuto and Akaashi, taking in every little moment before moving to get the chain off Hinata’s ankle. He was actually only wearing a loose t-shirt right now since he was in the process of getting ready for the day and didn’t have his jacket in yet.

Akaashi stood still, knowing he wasn’t supposed to fuck with Kenma at all. He just stood there letting the male take Hinata. 

Hinata beamed when he saw Kenma “KENMA!” He said as he moved to hug attack the male. “oh sorry I don’t wanna get blood on your shirt” he said as he pulled away being mindful of the cut on his forehead.

Kenma held his hands up “It’s a bit late for that.” He looked over at Akaashi, giving a quick bow of mutual respect on having to deal with dumbasses all day. He moved to hold Hinata’s wrist, grabbing a bandaid on his way out of the building. It was seriously too late for for him to be worried about blood on his shirt.

Hinata ignored the dead bodies on the floor, following behind Kenma pretty happily. He felt like he was a princess being saved by his mob boss boyfriend, even tho they weren’t dating and they don’t really have anything romantic going on between them. But still!

Kenma gave a sharp glare to Lev, *knowing* he was the asshole who helped with this. When they were outside his carefully unpeeled the bandaid and gently put it over the cut on Hinata’s forehead, a lot softer than he was before “There... all better.” He made quick direct eye contact and gave a very rare smile before moving to keep walking to his home.

Hinata blushed lightly, his heart feeling like it was going 100mph. He stopped as he gently pulled Kenma to face him, setting a hand on the males cheek caressing it “Thank you, I really do mean that. You don’t have to be nice to me but you are” he said softly as he looked into the males eyes giving him his famous sunshine smile, before leaning down slowly cupping the males faces

Kenma furrowed his brows slightly, looking at Hinata confused since he didn’t know what was going on. His brain was thoroughly running every protocol it knew to figure out literally anything.

Hinata jumped when he heard some cars pull up pulling away rather quickly his face bright red, he can’t believe he was about to kiss Kenma.

Kenma looked over, humming softly with his arms crossed “About time they got here.” He yawned softly while stretching himself out since god being active was exhausting and he could only do that about once a blue moon. There was a reason people talked about him like he was a sleeping lion waiting to attack.

Hinata just fiddled with his fingers, he smiled when he saw Suga, not knowing if he was gonna get a lecture for sneaking out or get some momma loves for being kidnapped. 

Kuroo parked stepping out, he had brought and extra shirt and coat for Kenma holding the door open for the male.

Kenma made his way over to Kuroo, pulling his shirt off and wiping his hands on it to somewhat make his mess smaller. He had a fairly elegant cat tattoo on his right shoulder blade, showing which gang he was a part of because of it. He pulled the spare shirt on along with the coat, looking over at Hinata “Try to be more careful next time, I’d hate to have to save your ass again.” He was slightly joking, but also fairly serious at the same time.

Suga sighed deeply as he moved to look over Hinata, carefully wiping away the blood on the males face from himself and Kenma’s quiet rage. He quickly pulled the male into a hug, wanting to give him some love before lecturing him.

Hinata smiled as he gave the male a thumbs up “Don’t worry! I’ll be more careful.” He sighed as he gently hugged back sugamama. Already knowing what’s about to come next.

Kuroo hummed as he stepped into the car, waiting for the boss to get inside as he started it Up ready to dive back towards their base.

Kenma nodded slightly, moving to get in the car and let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in his seat “So how’d you know what happened? Or rather how I basically killed a school bus of people.” He looked at the male, eyes quietly trying to figure out everything.

Suga pulled back, pulling Hinata by his ear to the car “Alright, enough affection. That was so dumb of you to do! You can’t just leave without telling anyone anything! No going on a date with Kenma tonight, okay? You lost that privilege to go out alone!”

Kuroo chuckled a bit “I know you, and when I saw you running out. I just had to follow after you” he said as he drove, making his way to the Starbucks drive thru 

Hinata whined out in pain, as he followed the male. He gave Suga very sad and very cute puppy dog eyes tearing up a bit.

Kenma hummed softly while leaning back in his seat, staying quiet now. He looked out the window with a small frown, trying to figure out what to say. He let out a small sigh before giving up on saying anything.

Suga let go of Hinata’s ear and crossed his arms “What? What’s that look for?” He frowned slightly while looking at the male.

Kuroo stayed silent, once it was their turn to order “What do you want? Just plain coffee?” 

Hinata sighed “I snuck out because I wanted to bring everyone Starbucks, I knew they weren’t going to let me out so I just jumped over the wall. I didn’t think this was going to happen” he said as he looked at Suga “Please don’t be angry with me” he sighed as he stepped into the car “But you’re right I shouldn’t have, I’ll gladly stay home for making you worry about me, I’m sorry”

Kenma nodded slightly “Yeah, just plain.” He moved to lean on the door, idly playing a game on his phone. His brain was always running so he might as well do something productive with it and rewarding.

Suga let out a small sigh before looking away “If you let Nishinoya keep an eye on you two then I’ll let you go. Kenma’s probably already exhausted himself so he won’t be able to protect himself and Nishi or Tanaka are good at helping you out.”

Kuroo ordered some coffee as he pulled out his list of what to get for the team since he knows they’re probably gonna whine if they don’t get anything. 

Hinata sighed “I don’t want to go if I have to be babysat” he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest

Kenma curled up into a ball, slowly falling asleep where he was before snapping back awake since he was not about to fall sleep when there’s coffee on line.

Suga sighed deeply before moving to get in the car, starting it up “Well then you aren’t going. Simple.”

Kuroo grabbed Kenna’s coffee handing it back over to the male smiling softly, he chuckled a bit “Were you falling asleep kitten?” 

Hinata huffed “I already said I wasn’t going I don’t know why you have to say it again” he mumbled

Kenma moved to grab the cup, nodding slightly embarrassed. He sipped his drink quietly while staying balled up “I don’t like running or doing things. It was a lot of work.”

Suga looked over “I saw what you were about to do, I’m just surprised you aren’t more distraught about it all.” He signaled Hinata to get in the car, wanting to get some coffee now.

Kuroo chuckled a bit “I could tell by the blood on your shirt” he said chuckling a bit as he looked at the male through the rear view mirror. 

Hinata jumped into the car “I have no idea what you’re talking about” he said as he sat back yawning a bit.

Kenma looked at his cup before sipping it some more “I think I’m gonna be running on low power for a weeeek at least.” He rubbed his eyes slightly and mumbled “Probably two...”

Suga hummed softly “Okay~ if you want to talk about it then I’ll be here.” He smiled while making his way back to their home, definitely letting Hinata think what he wants.

Kuroo chuckled a bit “Maybe some snuggles and naps would help with that” he suggested as he parked at the base. 

Hinata sighed deeply as he stepped out, making his way back inside, he went into his room plopping down into bed,*is it really that easy to kidnap me?*.

Kenma shrugged slightly before moving out of the car after grabbing a drink holder to help with bringing them in. He hummed softly while making his way inside, already knowing who would order what since that knowledge is way too engraved in his head.

Kuroo followed behind the boss “oh, Date Tech also want to discuss an alliance, I guess they’ve been beefing with Aobajohsai and they would like some back up, as a safety precaution.”

Kenma hummed “Sounds about right. Oikawa is emotional, but also smart and makes things work in his favor.” He nodded slightly as he thought over everything, gears turning in his head quickly while trying to see if it would be favorable.

Kuroo hummed as he read the email through his phone “Just think over your decision and I’ll answer for you okay?” He said smiling at the male sipping on his coffee.

Hinata hummed as he laid his head on Kageyama's stomach fiddling with a volleyball as some show played in the background “Tobio, what do you do when you, uh like someone?”

Kenma nodded while still completely focused on working through everything. He never took things like this lightly since it could backfire and bring them down depending on who wins. He set the drinks down on the counter before moving to sit in his favorite chair that had blankets on it to make it comfier.

Tobio furrowed his brows slightly before looking at Hinata “Boke Hinata! Why are you asking me?” He sighed deeply, flopping his head back “Well, Oikawa told me you do things for them and give them compliments to make them feel better about themselves.... I dunno, I would take his advice with a grain of salt since I don’t know if it’s ever worked.”

Kuroo hummed a bit as he sat himself besides Kenma “As the iron wall they are, I honestly wouldn’t doubt if Aobajohsia could get through to them, because being on their bad side would be bad for us” he said looking at the male. 

Hinata hummed as he turned to his side to look at Kageyama nodding his head “Have you ever kissed anyone?” He said as he hugged the ball.

Kenma nodded slightly “That’s what I was thinking. They’re very strong and despite how oblivious Oikawa acts, I know he’s extremely smart. He knows what he’s doing right now.” He frowned slightly before a small smile crossed his face, whispering “I can’t wait to see what comes next.”

Kageyama looked over “How dumb are you? Of course I haven’t! I’m in a very committed relationship with volleyball, I don’t have time for kissing and shit like that.”

Kuroo chuckled a bit “So, shall we just watch?” He hummed as he made his way towards the males office, making his way towards the laptop to log in and pull up the email. 

Hinata snorted a bit “Figures, you’re a Virgin” he said as he sat up looking at the male “So you’ve never ever wanted to be with someone? Or kiss anyone?” He said looking at the male.

Kenma nodded “Of course, we’re not going to mess with something like that until we know the game.” He interlaced his fingers, looking outside the window with pure intrigue for the whole situation.

Tobio shook his head “Nope.” He thought for a minute before looking over “I mean, at one point I did like you but that went away when I realized how annoying you are. Why are you asking all this? You like someone, huh?”

Kuroo looked through the email, as he typed away his regards for the situation at least wanting a little more information before they could make a final decision. 

Hinatas eyes widened as he looked at Kageyama, grabbing a pillow hitting the male with his cheeks flushed “No! Maybe.”

Kenma’s eyes shot over to the door when he heard a knock, narrowing them with suspicion as he quietly moved to get out of his chair. He held his knife tightly while taking small steps before very flatly speaking “Who is it?”

Tobio lit up “You do like someone!” He gasped as he quickly moved to get up, looking like a complete doofus since he never really emoted “Who is it? Ah I feel so bad for them...”

Yaku sighed deeply “Kenma it’s just me, I already beat the shit out of lev what do you want me to do with him?” He said as he dragged the tall male by his collar. 

Hinata hummed as he decided to tease back Tobio “Hmmm, maybe it’s you” he said as he hit the male with the pillow again. “Just kidding you’re a little too ugly for me”

Kenma sighed deeply as he moved to open the door “Put him in the plain room so he can think about what he did.” He stepped to the side to let Yaku in “Coffee is on the counter.”

Tobio scoffed as he crossed his arms “Boke Hinata! I’m just not your type, I’ll let you know that lots of people like me.” He pursed his lips together, slightly offended that Hinata has the nerve to say *he’s* too ugly for him. As if he’s the more attractive one.

Yaku dropped lev, he ahed as he picked up the coffee taking happy little sips “Hehe he’s on time out” he said a little giggly. 

Hinata laughed a bit “I wouldn’t kiss you if they paid me 10000 dollars, I’d rather kiss Oikawa, he’s pretty cute anyways” he said just to make Tobio angry.

Kenma hummed softly while moving to go back to his chair, quietly pulling out his switch to play some games. He probably looked far too much like the actual mob boss that he was right now. Blood still slightly on his hands, completely unfazed, calculating eyes, and how he was dressed. There was no doubt who he was now.

Tobio thought for a minute before nodding “I mean... you right. He kinda cute.” He’s definitely had a little crush on Oikawa before and obviously Iwazumi too.

Yaku hummed as he set his coffee aside picking the tall Russian back up dragging him towards the white room. 

Hinata looked at him “I thought you hated Oikawa!” He said chuckling a bit “Oh I’m definitely texting him about this” he said as he pulled out his phone.

Tobio panicked slightly, quickly moving to hit Hinata’s phone out of his hands and went to get it. He looked at the contacts before quickly typing out a message to whoever the fuck is ‘Cute Cat Boy’ and said that he likes them. It only seemed fair to him.

Hinata gasped “HEY GET BACK HERE” he said as he made his way over to tackle Tobio to the ground pulling the phone out of his hands

Tobio let Hinata have the phone, narrowing his eyes “It’s done. You can’t undo what has been done, you’ll never get out of this situation the same.” He smirked before quickly bolting out of the room, feeling pretty proud about what he did.

Kenma ahed softly as he looked at the message he got from Hinata “Did he have a stroke or something? It looks like a child wrote this.”  
~Are you okay? I don’t even know what you were trying to say...~

Hinata threw his phone out the window as he made his way to hide under the bed not even wanting to look at the message Tobio sent.

Kenma sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair before slowly letting himself relax. He smiled softly as he pet one of the many cats in their base, fairly content with just laying there.

Tanaka rubbed his head gently, picking up the slightly cracked phone from the floor. He was busy looking at Kyo- I mean guarding the place, making his way inside to give the phone he found to Daichi.

Daichi waved goodbye to Suga after.... having a nice conversation with him. He moved to quickly get back to his work, thankful that Hinata managed to make friends with the Nekoma leader before even meeting him. That made things go a *lot* smoother than they would’ve originally have gone. He was completely ready to have to beg to get an alliance with them.

Tanaka made his way over to daichi “Hey I found this while guarding the base. I think it’s your child’s phone” he said chuckling a bit.

Daichi flipped the phone over to check out any decorations on it “Ah, yup, this is Hinata’s. I can tell by the case and sticker.” He nodded slightly before letting out a soft sigh “Thank goodness for screen protectors and cases. Thank you for bringing this to me, I appreciate it.” He gave a small smile before moving to quickly change the screen protector, checking to make sure that was the only thing damaged, and went to return the phone.

Hinata sighed deeply as he hid his face into his hands as he hid under the bed, this was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. Well....kinda, but still!

Daichi gently knocked on Hinata’s door before slowly opening it “Hey, got your phone. Maybe next time you get embarrassed... don’t throw it out the window.” He smiled softly while making his way in to gently place it on the nightstand “You want to talk about it?”

Hinata sighed as he popped out, he unlocked it showing his phone to dadchi “Stupid Kageyama took my phone” he mumbled.

Daichi looked at the message before looking at Hinata “You can still explain what happened, seems like he’s confused more than anything. Since Kageyama mainly wrote...” He narrowed his eyes slightly before chuckling “Hinata k-I-j-s y-I-y. He really panicked when writing that, huh?”

Hinata hummed as he looked over “Heh, dumb ass. I honestly don’t even know what that mean” he said softly as he squinted his eyes. He grabbed his phone to message back Kenma.   
*To* **Cute Cat Boy❤️**   
~Sorry that was Kageyama, you see he writes like a first grader, he’s not really the smartest.~

Kenma ahed softly before texting back quickly  
*To* **Sunshine Boy**  
~That makes more sense, kinda makes me happy that you didn’t have a stroke. I’d hate for a friend of mine to die suddenly after I just saved their ass, would make all that energy go to waste.~  
He grimaced slightly before mumbling to himself “Why’d I type that?”

Hinata pouted, yeah they’re just friends! It’s not like they went on multiple late night adventures together. Held hands and acted a certain way. He sighed as he laid back in bed “How did you tell Sugamoma you liked him?” He said looking at dadchi. Quickly typing out 

*To* **Cute Cat Boy❤️**   
~Don’t worry I’m not dying anytime soon, I’ve still got adventures to take you on!~

Daichi sighed as he thought “Well I did something with him that I hadn’t done with anyone else. I took him to a place that I’d never taken anyone, someplace special to me and when we were about to go our separate ways for the night I gathered all my confidence and said I loved him... I of course bolted away immediately after cause whether he’ll admit it or not he made a face that kinda suggested he didn’t feel the same and I didn’t want to hear that in that moment.”

Hinata sighed a bit “But....What happened next? Does he feel the same way?” He said as he looked at older male curiously.

Daichi smiled softly “Well if the fact we’re engaged, I would say he does.” He thought back a bit, trying to remember exactly what happened “He did tackle me when I walked away since he got mad that he didn’t get to respond, but he did say he liked me too.” He looked at Hinata with his signature dad smile “Just follow your heart, if it says something good about that special person then they probably are good.”

Hinata nodded happily “That gives me a little bit of hope. I just want someone to start sharing my life with you know? And I really really really like Kenma, don’t get mad but I sneak out sometimes and we go on late night adventures and they’re always fun.”

Daichi just shrugged before mumbling “I already knew, I get notifications every time you leave the house. I trust you so don’t worry.” He moved to get up and ruffled Hinata’s hair “I think you got a really good chance with him, he’s not this nice to just anyone. I know things will end good for you and him... also if you’re gonna sneak out I’ll distract Suga.”

Hinata beamed a bit “Will you distract him right now?” He said giving the male pleading eyes, daichi was definitely the laid back cool dad.

Daichi chuckled softly before giving Hinata the world-known dad pat on the shoulder “I said I would, you don’t have to look at me like that. Just don’t say I never do anything for you.” He made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder “Just be home before midnight.” He closed the door behind him, definitely rooting for his son.

Hinata beamed as he stood up, he looked around. He went through his closet, keeping Kenmas hoodie on. He pulled on some black skinny jeans and his black vans. Grabbing a face mask and hat getting ready to sneak out. He made his way to his balcony. He looked around for Tanaka, smirking when he saw the male ogling a Kiyoko. Getting up making his big jump, he jumped on to the big outside wall then jumped down, being quick and silent. Running off towards the Nekoma base.

Kenma sighed deeply as he lounged around his room in just one of his hoodies, no pants. Boy was figuring he wasn’t going anywhere so he wasn’t gonna stay dressed if he didn’t have to. He moved to sprawl out on his bed with zero regards of how he looked in that moment. He let out a soft sigh, rolling onto his side while seriously having no motivation. He frowned slightly, thinking *Why the hell can’t I find anything interesting to do?! This never happens.*

Hinata was very quick, and boy had loads of stamina so he doesn’t get tired easily. Once he reached the Nekoma base. The male climbed up on to a tree, getting himself over the wall, he had memorized where Kenma’s room was. Getting himself steady on the wall, jumping up on to the balcony. Barely getting a handle of his grip pulling himself up and over. He stood there catching his breath for a quick minute gently knocking at the window. He was proud of himself for that jump, it was a really far jump and he actually made it! See he had dumb luck!.

Kenma furrowed his brows slightly, quickly moving to grab his knife and then made his way over to the door. He quickly opened it while moving to hold the knife at whoever’s throat that was. He was extremely fast with fluid motions and no hesitation. He let out a soft sigh when he realized it was just Hinata and lowered the knife “Why didn’t you send me a text to let me know you were coming over? You usually do.” He made his way further into his room, signaling the male to come in and went to his closet to pull some pants on.

Hinata slipped his shoes off, setting them aside as he stepped into the males room “I wanted to surprise you! Plus my dadchi had to distract sugamama so I could sneak out. I just really wanted to see you” he said softly and shyly fiddling with his fingers.

Kenma looked over, genuine surprise on his face. He never really had anyone say they really wanted to see him in particular. In fact usually it was literally anyone else that people wanted to see, never him. He cleared his throat as he quietly collected himself before mumbling “I don’t know why you would want to see me, but interesting things always happen with you so I’ll join in.”

Hinata smiled “I wanted to take you somewhere! If you’d let me” he said as he made his way out back towards the balcony. Slipping his shoes back on.

Kenma nodded slightly “I said I’d join you, so obviously I’ll let you take me somewhere.” He quickly slipped his shoes on after getting on the balcony and signaled Hinata to lead the way.

Hinata sighed “Shhh just play along” he said softly as he jumped up onto the railing, he looked out at the wall bracing himself as he jumped back on to the wall, gripping it with his hands as he pulled himself up and over it, waiting on the other side for Kenma.

Kenma nodded slightly as he gracefully leaped to the wall, pulling himself up onto the wall completely and hopped down to the street. He yawned softly while moving to loosely hold the back of Hinata’s shirt so he could follow behind him.

Hinata smiled as he let Kenma hand on to him. He hummed as he started leading Kenma out. Towards this more abandoned kinda burnt part of the town that no one usually goes to, it was about a 30 minute walk out.

Kenma looked around while his eyes quietly calculated everything, taking in every little thing. He had absolutely no idea where he was being led, everything looked about the same to him. Not to mention he’s never really been far out for a long time.

Hinata hummed as he made his way towards this old amusement part that hadn’t been touched in who knows how long. He was familiar with this entire place since he didn’t spend some of his childhood here. He made his way over to the electric source turning it on. Beaming when it still worked as everything turned on.

Kenma looked over, awe lighting his face as he took in all the lights. He quickly let go of Hinata’s shirt in favor of going exploring. Old run down places were always his favorite places to go since there were so many stories in them and the fact that not many people went to them once they were deemed useless.

Hinata smiled as he made his way over to catch up to Kenma. “I wouldn’t recommend going on the rides, but! There’s a huge arcade!” He said happily looking at the male.

Kenma scoffed before looking over with a small smile “I wasn’t planning on going on rides anyway, I don’t think you noticed I didn’t go on any the other day.” He quickly made his way to the arcade, wanting to see what old games were there. He loved any from the old to new.

Hinata hummed “Because you’re a pusssyyy” he whispered as he led the male to the arcade that was basically untouched. “No one really comes into this village since they think it’s cursed, ever since the Shiratorizawa gang burnt it down over some old rivalry.” He said as he made his way to the old coin machin, he pulled out his lock picking kit, grabbing his tools so he could start on the lock at the front. “It took them a couple years to find out that there was still two kids hidden in this Place” he mumbled.

Kenma nodded slightly “I heard, I’m surprised they didn’t get pulled into their gang since Ushijima was impressed with their survival.” He sighed softly before carefully dusting off the screens of some machines, amazed they still looked basically brand new despite their age. It was basically impossible to find things like that now.

Hinata sighed deeply “They took one one of them” he mumbled as he finally had gotten it to open “Little girl named Natsu. My little sister” he smiled when a bunch of coins started flooding out.

Kenma frowned slightly before looking over “Then we’ll get her back for you. No one should be separated from their family, no one.” He moved over to Hinata and quietly pulled him into a hug, feeling horrible about his situation.

Hinata tightly hugged the male back, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath “thank you” he said softly as his grip tightened

Kenma nodded in acknowledgment of Hinata’s comment, just wanting to let him know he was there and listening. He gently rubbed the males back before mumbling “I don’t want anybody I care about to be sad when there’s an easy solution and when I can do something about it.”

Hinata sighed deeply nodding “I just.....I don’t want anyone else I love getting hurt, especially you” he said looking at the male picking up some coins.

Kenma looked at Hinata, a smirk crossing his face “To he hurt they’d have to catch me first.” He moved to pick up some coins and happily made his way around the arcade to find a game to play.

Hinata giggled a bit as he followed after Kenma happily. He hummed as he looked at the games happily, awing when he saw a Pac-Man one. Stopping shoving the coins into the hoodie pocket.

Kenma moved to pull his sleeve over his hand and wiped the dust off the screen for Hinata, smiling a bit “I could easily beat that score. That’s some low grade score.” He tapped the base of the machine before looking over to go play Donkey Kong.

Hinata giggled “Bet I can beat it even higher!” He said as he quickly put a coin in getting started on playing.   
*Skip little arcade date*

Kenma hummed softly as he laid on the ground, looking at the stars while hugging himself. He somehow ended up outside to enjoy the fresh clean night air and honestly... this was his new favorite place. It was quiet, nature slowly taking it back over and animals finding their way to make homes in wherever they could. He loved it, basically.

Hinata looked over at Kenma, moving to lay himself on his side, he looked at the male, gently settling hand on the cat boys face. Hinata caressed Kenna’s cheek as he admired the males features “Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?” He said softly

Kenma glanced over before shaking his head “No, no one has. At least no one who really meant it.” He frowned slightly, remembering how Kuroo used to say that all the time then went off and cheated on him with no remorse for his actions. He let out a soft sigh as he quickly pushed those thoughts away and moved to fully look at Hinata “Why do you say that? Rather... what made you want to say it now?”

Hinata blushed as he looked away pulling his hand back shrugging his shoulders “I-I, I kinda like you more then just as a friend” he mumbled as he moved to lay himself back on to his back.

Kenma nodded slightly while looking up at the sky “That explains a lot.” He slowly closed his eyes before muttering “I could see myself dating you. It would be nice...”

Hinata smiled a bit as he scooted in a little closer “Would it really?” He said as he gently grabbed the males hand, holding it gently and timidly.

Kenma hummed softly, looking over “I don’t lie.” He carefully intertwined their fingers and quietly took in the image of their hands together. It felt right, it always had when he really thought about it.

Hinata smiled as he turned over to gently rest his head on the males chest, closing his eyes. He opened them quickly “Shit what time is it?” He whispered as he sat up quickly “Dadchi is gonna kill me”

Kenma shrugged slightly, looking at the time on his phone “About 11:30 something. You should get going, I’ll turn everything off for you.” He gave a soft smile before moving to get up and dusted himself off. He held a hand out to Hinata “I had fun, though Kuroo is gonna kill me for ignoring his calls...again.”

Hinata chuckled a bit as he sat up “Fuck that dude” he hummed as he grabbed the male by the waist pulling Kenma in a little closer, pulling Kenma into a tight hug “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kenma hummed, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s shoulders “I guess I can make time to see you. Though I’m going to have to skip on my daily life questioning crisis, but it’s worth it for you.” He gently kissed the males cheek before letting himself settle into the hug.

Hinata beamed as his face flushed “You’re worth getting in trouble for” he mumbled, pulling back giving the male a big fat kiss on the cheek, pulling back “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He said as he took a couple of steps back before running off so he could make it back home in time.

Kenma chuckled softly as he looked at Hinata for a bit before moving to go turn the power off for the park, happily watching them turn off when he flipped the switch for each section. It was beautiful in a haunting creepy way. He hugged himself slightly as he made his way back home, not really in any hurry since he was the boss and he could do what he wants.

Hinata huffed as he ran as fast as he could, he checked the time as he climbed up back over the wall, jumping up on to his balcony rushing inside, he heard footsteps and arguing quickly throwing all of his clothes off except for the hoodie jumping into bed.

Kuroo rubbed his head, where the hell did that little shit go! He was frustrated, sighing deeply as he rubbed his head, shaking it. Very worried as well for the male.

Kenma sneezed a bit, sniffling as he rubbed his nose on his already dirty sleeves. He let out a soft sigh and looked at the wall “Fuck that, I’m already in trouble so I’m going through the front door.” He casually walked inside, slipping his shoes off by the door and making his way to his room. He could care less if he made people worry. He’s proven time and again that he can take care of himself easily, it was just a matter of if he wanted to or not.

Suga peaked his head in Hinata’s room, letting out a soft sigh when he saw the male was in fact there. He closed the door and made his way to bed, figuring he was actually just tired.

Kuroo sighed deeply “At least let me know that you’re leaving” he said as he gently grabbed on to the males arm pulling him closely. “I was worried, I know you can take care of yourself but still.” 

Hinata was panting softly, he rolled over catching his breath a bit, jeez he had to super sonic that shit. He hummed as he stood up looking around.

Kenma frowned slightly before mumbling “But still, what?” He stood still, letting Kuroo hug him. There was essentially no reason for the male being worried so he needed answers.

Kuroo sighed as he looked down setting his hand on the males cheek caressing it gently “but I still worry” he said softly looking down at the male.

Kenma nodded slightly “Okay, I’ll tell you next time so you stop worrying so much.” He moved to hold his arms up, with a small pout “I might be a noodle, but this noodle has killed people!”

Kuroo sighed “I know, you big scary noodle, now come on let’s get something to eat” he said as he picked up the noodle throwing him over his shoulder.

Kenma huffed as he moved to flip off Kuroo’s shoulder, using all his weight to slip free. He quietly grabbed onto the back of the males shirt and kept walking with him.

Kuroo chuckled a bit as he made his way into the kitchen, pulling out a plate from the fridge that he had saved for the male heating it up a little bit.

Kenma quietly peaked at the food, grimacing when he realized it was stir fry. Sure, it tasted good but it was sooo healthy it was boring. He moved to go sit at the bar, pulling his jacket off so he wouldn’t get the rest of the house dirty, just lounging in a baggy shirt now.

Kuroo set the food In front of Kenma “Don’t worry, I didn’t make it healthy this time” he said as he patted the males head “There’s also some left over pizza if you want some”

Kenma let out a small sigh before slowly slouching in his seat, debating whether he was just gonna ditch this meal or put up with it for Kuroo.

Kuroo hummed as he started washing up the dishes “So where did Hinata take you?” He hummed

Kenma looked over at Kuroo “He took me to an abandoned amusement part that Shiritorizawa burned down. It was really pretty.”

Kuroo ahed a bit “really? Was it like a date?” He hummed as he made his way over to the male. “You don’t have a little crush on chibi-Chan right?”

Kenma furrowed his brows slightly before moving to sit up “Why do you care? It’s my choice on who I date and he’s an adult.”

Kuroo chuckled a bit “Barely, I bet you he even has a curfew, you both basically act like children, it would never work out.” He hummed as he dried off his hands. “Plus I heard the Shiratorizawa has their eyes set on the dude. It’s probably best not to get involved with that”

Kenma grit his teeth, quickly moving to get up “You forget your place, Kuroo. I’m the boss and I earned that place honestly.” He made his way over to the male, sending a swift kick and forced him to the ground “I don’t give a damn who has eyes on who, that’s never stopped me before.”

Kuroo groaned a bit as he moved to pick himself back up gritting his teeth. He sighed deeply as he stood up “So what? You’re gonna step in and save him every time he gets in trouble?”

Kenma looked at Kuroo with his eyes narrowed “It’s better than feeling useless to someone. I’d rather save someone every time they get in trouble than being told I’m shit to someone who I thought cared about *me*.”

Kuroo sighed “Bunny I do care about you!” He said as he stood up making his way over “I’m sorry about what happened between us, I really do regret it and I still do love you. I just....I spent so much of my time taking care of you and babying you i just felt like I wasn’t really getting the same treatment back, shit you barely even wanted to cuddle with me at times. I didn’t even think you liked being around me”

Kenma looked down before whispering “Of course I liked being around you, you were the one thing I cared about here.” He quietly took a step back with tears brimming his eyes for the first time in years, voice cracking as he spoke “I gave you space because every time I wanted to give you affection you acted like it was a chore for you. You made it seem like I was doing something wrong, you pushed me away!”

Kuroo sighed “I was only ever joking! I loved you more then anything, why do you think I left my family to come be here with you? I gave up everything to be here with you! Because you’re the only thing that ever mattered to me” he spoke back raising his voice a bit. “All I ever received from you were snarky comebacks, you cared more about your fucking video games then you ever cared about me. I was depressed, Kenma! I felt like I had to carry this entire relationship.”

Kenma closed his eyes, hanging his head “I’m sorry.” He slowly looked up at Kuroo, eyes tired and sad “I never wanted to hurt you. I’m so so sorry.” He quietly moved to kneel on the ground “I didn’t know I was hurting you like that.”

Kuroo sighed deeply as he rubbed his head, he kneeled down gently pulling his beloved into a hug “Just please, I.....I love you” he mumbled “I want us to start fresh, I just....I don’t want anyone else” he mumbled.

Kenma looked down at his hands, trying to figure out what to do with now two possible relationships. He took a deep breath while trying to weigh out the pros and cons of both situations. He’s known Kuroo since he was a child and has only known Hinata for a month…

Kuroo sighed deeply “If you need to think it over, it’s fine. I can wait” he smiled “Just know that I’m here okay?” He said softly as he gently picked up the male hugging him tightly, but his hug warm and filled with bunches of love.

Kenma nodded slightly as he moved to hug Kuroo back, closing his eyes slowly while feeling like he needed to pay him back for all the care he’s gotten. He regretted not noticing how the male felt about everything, he never thought he’d be this much of a problem to people.

Kuroo picked up the male, carrying kenma towards the bedroom, he sighed deeply as he laid the male down into bed gently “Can we cuddle?” He said softly fiddling with his fingers.

Kenma looked at Kuroo and quietly pulled him closer to him, not wanting to let him leave right now. He latched onto the male firmly before mumbling “Just shuddup and cuddle.”

Kuroo chuckled lightly as he shifted laying himself more into bed. Curling himself up into the smaller male resting his head on the males chest. He sighed in relief as he relaxed.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo, quietly running his hand through his hair. He figured he would just let the male have this so he’d give it to him.

Kuroo relaxed, he lifted his head up looking at kenma, leaning down to gently press his lips against kenmas, moving a hand up to gently caress the males cheek.

Kenma froze up slightly, not expecting that in the slightest. He slowly melted into the kiss and moved his hands to keep staying in his hair. His eyes fluttered closed in a way to show he trusted Kuroo.

Kuroo kissed Kenma softly and lovingly, moving his arms to rest above the males head, deepening the kiss slightly.

Kenma pulled back eventually, needing to catch his breath. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the male and gently kissed over his face to still give him some affection. He didn’t want him to feel like he didn’t want affection, he just didn’t want too much.

Kuroo smiled as he enjoyed the kisses, resting his forehead up against Kenna’s moving himself to lay besides the male.

Kenma let out a soft sigh, feeling his exhaustion finally catch up with him. He curled up close to Kuroo and let himself fall asleep.

Kuroo closed his eyes as he slowly started falling asleep along with Kenma, holding the male closely.


	2. Settlings

Hinata hummed as he rubbed his eyes gently, sitting up looking around his room, oh! Maybe he should go see Kenma again! He really wanted to be close to him, he sighed happily as he laid back thinking about the night before.

Kenma scrunched his face up before quickly rolling to look away and sneezed. He frowned slightly while rubbing his nose before slowly moving to get up, completely worn out. He’s never done that many things in one day, usually it’s just like one big thing then a couple little ones.

Hinata stood up, taking off the sweater and setting it aside, he started pulling on some regular clothes as he just thought about his sister Natsu, he’s probably gonna go over to Shiratorizawa to try and convince ushijima to let him see her for the 100000x time.

Kuroo gently knocked at the door “Hey pudding head, breakfast is ready” he hummed as he rubbed his head gently.

Kenma quietly made his way to his closet, pulling on whatever looked nicest since Oikawa kept badgering him for a meeting. He was already dreading that mans excitement, it was so draining seeing him so happy all the time. He carefully fixed his tie up and made his way to the living room, wanting to look at least presentable despite his exhaustion.

Kuro sighed “alright, I’ll get the coffee” he mumbled as he made his way back towards the kitchen, grabbing the males favorite mug as he served out some coffee and grabbing the little breakfast platter he made for the male. 

Hinata finished getting dressed, he made his way towards the kitchen grabbing a piece of sausage from Kageyamas plate snacking on it happily.!

Kenma looked over before making his way to Kuroo, quietly wrapping his arms around his waist and carefully fixed his tie. It was bugging him that it was kinda off so he wanted to help him out, but he also wanted to hug him so that was a big mess.

Tobio looked over, stealing a piece of Hinata’s sausage instead “Don’t touch my food Boke! This is my food, not yours!”

Kuroo hummed as he chuckled a bit, leaning down to peck the males lips, smiling to himself. 

Hinata chuckled as he plopped himself down. He looked down at his food, he paused for a minute before indulging himself.

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, carefully taking in everything before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He grabbed his coffee mug and made his way to sit down at his seat. Certain times he did look like the person he was and this was definitely one of them.

Tobio clicked his tongue before moving to devour his food, not hesitating in the slightest.

Kuroo set the plate infront of Kenma “Oikawa should be arriving soon” he said as he rubbed his head gently “I’m guessing he’s wondering if we did make the alliance with date tech” 

Hinata finished up his food, making his way towards the sink washing his plate. He smiled at sugamama “Thank you for the food” he said bowing as he went to go make his way out.

Kenma nodded “I saw the messages, it’s why I did actually get dressed.” He tapped his chopsticks on the plate, definitely focused on thinking “I’m interested to see what he’s wanting to do, probably hoping to make an alliance since we didn’t.”

Suga awed softly “It’s no problem! Just don’t do anything too stupid, try to not get Shiritorizawa mad at us.”

Kuroo hummed “Are you thinking of making an alliance with the dumb pretty boy?” He said as he sat besides Kenma 

Hinata chuckled as he waved them off “Don’t worry!” He said as he slipped his shoes on making his way off, he started making his way towards Shiratorizawa

Kenma looked over “I’m not sure yet, I have to know what he’d give us if we do. This could put us in a problematic area with Shiratorizawa if we do.” He quietly poked around his food before moving to dig in, definitely thinking about this more than he had to.

Suga sighed deeply as he crossed his arms “I have to worry though, it’s my job.”

Kuroo sighed “Why are we worried about Shiritorizawa?” He mumbled “I mean yeah they’re ruthless but they’re more calm and collect unless you piss them off” 

Hinata sighed as he started running, he ran and he ran, he could only think about Natsu, once he stopped at the gates stepping inside to make his way towards the building knocking at the doors gently. The guards already knew who he was so there was no point to announce himself.

Kenma looked over “I’d prefer to not be on their bad side if Aoba Josai does something to them. It’s not really a risk I’d want to take.” He set his chopsticks down when he heard knocking “I’ll explain it later, if you want.”

Ushijima sighed deeply as he made his way to the front door, already knowing who it was “I have to admit you’re very persistent and I have to respect that. Come in, I might as well listen to what you have to say.”

Kuroo nodded “I would like that” he said as he followed behind Kenma smiling a bit, straightening himself up as he watched the male open the door. 

Hinata smiled as he made his way inside, he honestly had nothing else ready. “Well you have to be persistent to get what you want” he hummed as he looked up at the beat of a man.

Kenma’s face quickly fell to stone and looked at the devious bastard in front of him “I was expecting you, come in.” He signaled the male to follow, making his way to the meeting room. He knew Oikawa’s facade and never let it give him bias to everything.  
*meetings woo*

Ushijima quietly sat down, crossing one leg over the other “So, I have something you want and you have something I want. Simple.” He interlaced his fingers, nothing showing on his face “Let’s make a deal, you can see your sister... if you come work with me instead.”

*meetings!* 

Hinata sighed deeply “Can’t we make another arrangement?” He said as he sat himself down in front of the male. “likkke maybe I can work here a couple of days then go work at Karasuno for a couple of days? I can’t just leave them they’re like family to me”

Ushijima thought for a minute before nodding “I can work with that, I figured you would say that anyway.” He moved to look at his notes and nodded “Alright, let Daichi know we have an alliance. I would prefer the people I work with be protected.”

Hinata smiled nodding happily, he tried not to get too jittery or too excited as he stood up “Thank you” he said as he bowed respectfully. “And Nastu?” He asked fiddling with his fingers gently.

Ushijima moved to get up “She’s playing out back with some other kids, she’s fine.” He signaled Hinata to follow behind him and made his way to the field in the backyard “Don’t worry, she knows enough about what we do but not so much that she’s scared.”

Hinata took a deep shaky breath as he followed behind Ushi, hiding himself behind the male a bit as the others basically eyed him down.

Ushijima looked over, glaring everyone else down to get them to stop judging Hinata. He opened the door to the backyard and slipped some shoes on then stepped out “Natsu! You have a guest!”

Natsu looked over and lit up when she saw Hinata “HINA!” She quickly bolted up the hill to the male with the brightest smile.

Hinata bolted as well as tears welled up in his eyes, he dropped to his knees opening his arms out for Natsu “NATSU!” He said as he hugged his little sister tightly, holding her closely “see I told you I’d come get you” he said softly as he held her close. 

Oikawa hummed as he fiddled with his fingers “Oh don’t worry about Shiratorizawa, they can’t compete against us anymore. They may have a reputation but we do have the strength to go up against it. 

Kuroo hummed as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at Kenma, he didn’t think it was a good idea at the moment.

Natsu giggled softly before moving to look at Hinata “I never doubted you, besides I’m taken good care of here. Ushi-kun always makes sure of it.”

Kenma furrowed his brows while thinking over everything before moving to sit up “I know you’re called the power house, but you’ve been beat by him numerous times. We aren’t getting much out of this arrangement and you’re basically using us...” He looked up at Oikawa with complete brutality in his voice “I’m not going to put my people on the line for petty war that you think you have. We’re out.”

Hinata smiled as he gently pat Natsu’s head “That’s good! Hey, why don’t you keep playing okay? Me and Ushi-kun still have a lot to talk about, and then after I’ll come play with you. How does that sound?” 

Oikawa hummed as he sat back his eyebrow twitching “Alright, as you say.” He said as he stood up motioning for Iwa to follow “Guess until next time Kenma~” he smirked as he showed him self the way out.

Natsu nodded happily as she quickly moved to go back to playing with the others. She was definitely happy, there was no doubt about that.

Kenma carefully watched Oikawa and frowned slightly, wondering what the hell was going on with him. There was so many things that smirk could mean, but it made him worry about everything.

Iwazumi let out a small sigh, giving a quick bow “Thank you for your time.” He moved to follow after Oikawa, hands neatly placed at his side.

Hinata smiled as he stood up, dusting his pants off as he made his way back over to Ushijjma “What exactly do you want me to do for you?” He hummed a bit as he almost tripped into himself gently grabbing onto the males arm.

Ushijima quickly moved to catch Hinata and let out a soft sigh “I’d like to get to know you better, I’m impressed by you. You have a drive that not many people do and you’re...very cute.”

Hinata was taken back ame confused by that compliment, Japans most dangerous man thinks he’s cute? Guess he could use this to his own advantage. His face turned red “I-I’d like to get to know you more too!” He said smiling, maybe having the leader fall head over heels for him could be a good thing for Karasuno.

Ushijima nodded before giving a small smile “That’s nice to hear. Shall I see you tomorrow then?” He was pretty glad to hear that Hinata wanted to get to know him too. He would’ve been fine with the male not wanting that anyway, but this was a nice change.

Hinata nodded “Do you mind if I hang out with Natsu for a bit before I go?” He said looking at Ushijima, moving away so he could look at the male.

Kuroo sighed deeply “I didn’t like that smirk, seems like the little shit had something planned just in case you said no” he mumbled as he looked at Kenma

Ushijima nodded “Of course you can go hang out with her, you’re family here now. Don’t worry, everyone will be nicer to you by tomorrow.”

Kenma nodded slightly “I’m afraid that’s what I gathered from it too. It just makes me wonder what he has planned...” He let out a soft sigh while holding his pen tightly “Maybe I should call him back in and talk things over...”

Hinata smiled nodding as he ran off back happily towards where he saw nastu, making his way over happily. 

Kuroo sighed deeply “Or maybe we could talk to your little friend? I heard he’s good with making alliances with the toughest of groups.

Kenma looked over “I’m not using Hinata, don’t even suggest that.” He frowned quickly “Just because he managed to make friends with us, doesn’t mean that’s true anyway. Besides when’d you become a genius about him?”

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders “I know dumb ass could probably make friends with anyone If he wanted too, plus he made friends with you, who says he can’t with Ushijima?” He chuckled a bit “It was just a suggestion.

Kenma rolled his eyes and moved to get up “After what he told me last night, I don’t think I could look at him now.” He looked down at his hands with a small frown, remembering everything he said and was told.

Kuroo sighed “What? He likes you or something?” He mumbled as he sat back, pulling up Kenma onto his lap so he could hold the male.

Kenma looked away, nodding slightly before mumbling “He does...” He frowned a bit while keeping his hands in his lap. He couldn’t forget how hopeful Hinata had looked when he said he would like them being in a relationship.

Kuroo hummed as he gently gave the male kisses “Just talk to him? You can’t leave him hanging like that” he said sighing a bit.

Kenma sighed deeply, moving to curl up on Kuroo “Please just let me think... I need to know what I’m going to say before I hate myself more than I already do.”

Kuroo nodded as he gently rubbed the males back. He hummed holding Kenma closely “Does this mean we’re getting back together?” He said softly

Hinata hummed as he entered the Karasuno base, smiling softly “SUGAMAMAAAAAAA DADCHIII GUESS WHAT?” He said as he ran towards their office.

Kenma thought for a minute before nodding slightly, slowly wrapping his arms around Kuroo tightly. He closed his eyes while trying to figure out what he was going to even say to Hinata about everything.

Suga looked over while looking through some papers carefully, moving to lean back in his seat “I’m guessing it actually went well since you’re late and happy.”

Kuroo gently kissed the males head as he typed away on the computer just updating it on their alliances. Looking through his emails. 

Hinata nodded happily “And, we made ourselves new alliances with Shiratorizawa, I guess you can say Ushi-Chan has a little crush on a certain someone”

Kenma took a shaky breath, holding onto his shirt tightly before moving to go call Hinata. He couldn’t put this off for any longer. It would just become a mess and he wasn’t going to put that kind of stress on Kuroo.

Suga awed softly before realizing something “So then what are you going to do about Kenma? It sounds like you’re going to use this to our advantage...”

Hinata sighed deeply as he furrowed his brows. He hummed when he heard his phone ringing picking it up and answering. “Hello? Hinata speaking!”

Kenma hugged himself slightly while staying in his closet to hide in case anything went badly “Hey um, it’s Kenma.” He looked down at the ground, trying to find the best way to say things “I want to...to give Kuroo another shot and I really like being friends. We get to do so much and not worry about the consequences of it in a relationship...”

Hinata furrowed his brows, he sighed deeply “if that makes you happy then alright” he said softly as he fiddled with his fingers, he didn’t want anything serious with ushi, if anything he liked Kenma way more, but if Kenma wants to be with his cheating ex then whatever made him happy. “I hope things work out for you two”

Kenma pulled his legs up to his chest, looking down at himself “I still really care about you, I’ll be there if you need me.” He closed his eyes finally, not able to keep his eyes open any longer “You sound upset...”

Hinata quickly put on a cheery voice “Oh! I’m not! Honestly I hope you guys work out you look, you look really good together” he said smiling “Uh, Im a little busy I’m gonna let you go okay? Let’s hang out later!”

Kenma frowned slightly when he heard Hinata’s very clearly false joy, not wanting to push it since he didn’t want to talk about it though, he mumbled “Alright, I’ll see you later...” He quietly hung up and curled up more in himself, taking small steady breaths to calm himself down.

Hinata sighed as he plopped himself down, rubbing his head gently. Pouting to himself a bit. 

Kuroo sighed as he gently rubbed Kenmas back. Just trying to be there as emotional support for the dude.

Kageyama looked over “What’s wrong, Boke? You look more sad than usual when you get off the phone.” He casually played with a volleyball, wondering if he had to kill anyone.

Kenma quietly hugged Kuroo tightly, mumbling “I just don’t want to lose my friend...” He closed his eyes while clinging to the taller male, definitely a lot more touchy feely than he used to be.

Hinata shook his head as he smiled softly “It’s nothing Tobio, hey! Wanna play some volleyball for a bit?” He stood up making his way over quickly wanting to distract himself. 

Kuroo gently kissed Kenmas head “You won’t loose your friend okay? He’s probably gonna he sad for a little bit but he’ll get over it! It’s Hinata we’re talking about. Literal sunshine”

Tobio lit up and quickly moved to stand “Always! Let’s hope you don’t mess up again or I’ll beat you.” He narrowed his eyes before taking off to their volleyball quart, completely ready to play.

Kenma nodded slightly while easing up quickly, gently kissing the males face. Thanking him in some way for being so nice all the time.

Hinata Laughed a bit nervously as he followed behind Tobio making his way towards the court. “Shouldn’t I get dressed into some gym clothes first?” 

Kuroo smiled a bit as he gently ran his fingers through the males hair. Giving him gentle kisses back. Gently grabbing the males chin to pull him in for a soft kiss.

Tobio looked over, face stone cold “Just play in your boxers. Simple.” He pounced the ball on the ground while getting ready to play.

Kenma slowly melted into the kiss, hands moving to cup the males face. He deepened the kiss slightly, in a way of showing everything he was feeling and wanted to say all those times ago.

Hinata thought for a moment “Okay sure! What could go wrong?” He smiled as he took his pants off, he was wearing some tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. 

Kuroo moved to gently set Kenma on the desk, hugging at the males waist. This was probably the most affectionate he’s ever seen from Kenma

Tobio gave literally zero fucks cause all he knew right now was ‘volleyball’ and nothing else. That’s all he cared about personally so that’s all he’d focus on.

Kenma pulled back to look at Kuroo, eyes soft and empty for once in his whole life of being in the mafia. He let out a small sigh before gently kissing around the males face, still wanting to give him some love.

Hinata made his way over “If you hit me I’ll start crying” he said as he made his way over to start stretching. 

Kuroo chuckled a bit as he stood up “We should go for a Mc Donald’s break, I’m craving some chicky nuggies”

Tobio huffed before looking over “It was one time! If anything, I’m usually the one getting hit!” He caught the ball firmly between his hands, narrowing his eyes “Hit me one more time and you’re dead.”

Kenma thought for a minute, the words ‘McDonald’s’ and ‘chicky nuggies’ being the only thing in his head now. He nodded slightly before moving to get up and grabbed his face mask, really not wanting to deal with publicity right now.

Hinata smiled “Is that a promise?” He said as he stretched himself out fairly quickly   
*Woop woop volleyball!* 

Kuroo grabbed his as well, pulling a hat on. He hummed as he gently held Kenna’s hand leading the male towards the car.

Kenma let out a small yawn, staying close to Kuroo while gently playing with his fingers. He really didn’t want to mess up on this again and he was going to do his best to be helpful.

Kuroo let go as he unlocked the car doors, jumping into the car yawning a bit. He was sleepies and big hungies.   
(I feel like now Hinata is gonna break Ushi’s heart bc he sad ): he gonna play with his feelings.

Kenma stretched out slightly. He rubbed his eyes before mumbling “Want me to drive? I’m used to being tired.” He looked at Kuroo with his face completely neutral as always, nothing really even showing.

Kuroo shook his head “no it’s okay kitten” he said as he slipped into the drivers seat yawning a bit.

Kenma nodded slightly, moving to get in the car since he wasn’t going to push it. He let a small sigh pass before looking over “You act like I need to be protected from even a little scratch.”

Kuroo smiled at the male “That’s because you’re my whittle baby who needs to be protected” he hummed gently pinching the males cheek.

Kenma scrunched his face up, immediately not liking having his face pinched. He moved to turn away and mumbled “I’m not, I just don’t like doing things.”

Kuroo laughed a bit as he drove off “Baby, little baby, do not know nothing, not even abcs, only know be cute and sleep” he said in a weird accent.

Kenma crossed his arms, glaring at Kuroo like he was already plotting his death. He probably already has at least thirty ways to kill him now, but that number can climb quickly.

Kuroo made his way to the Mc Donald’s drive thru, sitting back playing some light music. He hummed when he had gotten a message, it was from Tsukishima. He had to tell the dude him and kenma got back together. He just didn’t know how. 

Hinata sighed as he laid back in bed, he hummed looking at his phone deciding to text the number Ushijima gave him   
*To* **Unknown**  
~It’s hinata! ☺️☺️~

Kenma hugged himself slightly while watching the road in front of them. He still didn’t know why Kuroo wanted to get back with him now of all times, it didn’t make sense to him. Kuroo could’ve said anything any time before about how he really felt, but it was *now* when he was thinking about getting with someone..

Ushijima looked over and picked up his phone, monstrous hands basically making his phone look tiny. He hummed softly before typing back  
*To* **Hinata**  
~Hello, this is Ushijima. I’m pleased to see you texted.~

Kuroo set his phone aside, reaching over so he could gently hold kenmas hand, kissing at the males knuckles. 

Hinata hummed “Even through text he’s so proper” he mumbled as he sighed deeply, maybe he should see how Ushijima would be like?   
*To* **Ushi**   
~ Wanna hang out tonight?~ he asked bluntly, oh! Maybe he could take the dude to the beach! Since kenma is probably gonna he with his cheating bitch of a boyfriend.

Kenma quietly moved closer to Kuroo, holding the males arm to his chest. He closed his eyes while letting himself relax to being comfy with the male.

Ushijima looked over through the window, trying to figure out if that could be a good idea. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair *A date so soon? No. He just wants to get to know me, someplace public will be best.* He moved to quickly text back  
*To* **Hinata**  
~Sounds pleasant. Would you like to have me pick you up or should we meet someplace instead?~

Kuroo sighed as he leaned over kissing the males forehead gently. He hummed a bit as he rolled down his window to order once it was their turn . 

Hinata smiled a bit as he stood up, he made his way over to grab a little basket so he could quickly fill it up with some snacks.   
*To* **Ushi**   
~How about I pick you up, would that be okay Ushi?~ he replied quickly as he grabbed some Tupperware packing up some cut up fruits making mini sandwiches, once he saw suga he beamed a bit “Mom? I’ve got a date with Shiratorizawa’s leader, I’ll be home before 11?” He said as he quickly put everything together.

Ushijima hummed softly with a small smile before texting back quickly  
*To* **Hinata**  
~Sounds perfect, just let me know when you get here.~

Suga looked over, chocking on a bite of his sandwich slightly before giving a small nod “Okay... don’t do anything fucking stupid or whatever...” That was the most insane thing he’s ever heard.

Hinata sighed deeply “Nothing bad is gonna happen, plus it’s not even a date” he mumbled as he finished packing up, grabbing his car keys. “Plus wouldn’t it be good for us to be on Shiratorizawa’s good side?”

Suga moved to wipe his hands off on a towel “I would like for them to work with us, but I’d rather you not use someone else to do that. Ushijima is a nice guy, not like a ‘nice guy’ nice guy but an actual nice guy. If you tell him you’re not interested in him like that then he’d understand.” He moved to make his way over to Hinata and gently held the males face “Is this because of Kenma?”

Hinata shook his head “No! I mean kenma is whatever now he’s back with Kuroo” he mumbled as he shrugged “Plus Ushijima isn’t bad looking, I’m just getting know him”

Suga frowned slightly, mumbling under his breath “Again? Geez that’s like the third time now.” He shook his head to push that away. He let out a soft sigh before moving to put his hands on Hinata’s arms “Don’t use Ushijima to try to get over Kenma, that’s not fair to him.”

Hinata sighed a bit “I won’t okay?” He smiled softly as he looked at Suga, leaning in to gently hug the male “I’ll be home soon okay?”

Suga nodded slightly, hugging Hinata gently “You better tell me how it goes, okay?” He moved back and smiled softly “Good luck.”

Hinata nodded smiling a bit as he pulled back making his way towards his car, setting the basket in the trunk. He took a deep shaky breath jumping in turning on the car. Driving off towards the Shiratorizawa base

Kuroo stood up from a tiredly Kenma quietly excusing himself, he made his way towards the kitchen so he could finally call Tsukishima.

Ushijima carefully fixed his hair then suit, making sure he looked good for Hinata. He was probably the most boring person alive compared to literally anyone else.

Kenma curled up into a ball, missing Kuroo’s warmth already. He yawned softly before slowly falling asleep.

Kuroo sighed as he sat back waiting anxiously as the phone rang, once he heard the males voice he rubbed his head gently “Hey, me and Kenma got back together. We can't... we can’t be seeing each other anymore” he mumbled as he grabbed some water.

Tsuki clicked his tongue “Really? I had such nice lingerie bought just for you... it even complimented my ass just like you like.” He moved to cross one leg over the other “Will he even be able to please you how I can? He’s a complete virgin, you’d get so bored of it.”

Kuroo sighed “We’ve been together for years Tsuki, it’s time we stopped alright? And that’s final” he said as he hung up, god does that boy give him a boner but he does care about sex, I mean he does but he can just get it from Kenma too? Kuroo rubbed his head as he made his way back to the living room, setting himself back besides Kenma

Kenma instinctively moved closer to Kuroo, cuddling close to him while staying dead asleep. He took small steady breaths as he stayed calm and quiet. Baby was big tired and just wanted cuddles.

Kuroo gently picked up the blonde, carrying him towards the bedroom so they could both get some sleep in there, gently giving the male kisses around his face.

Kenma slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kuroo, gently kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around the male while letting himself stay relaxed in his arms. It felt nice and safe there, but not at the same time…

Kuroo hummed as he gently laid Kenma down in bed, deepening the kiss, moving to rest his hands besides the males head, gently judging for the male to open his legs.

Kenma hesitantly spread his legs, brain suddenly realizing what Kuroo wanted. It wasn’t necessarily that he didn’t want that or felt uncomfortable with it... he just didn’t even know what to do in these types of scenarios.

Kuroo rested himself between the males legs, he pulled back “If you want me to stop tell Me” he said looking down at the male.

Kenma nodded slightly “I figured.” He kept his face neutral, not wanting to give away even the slightest hint of how he was feeling.

Kuroo dipped his head back down, gently running his hands up the males shirt kissing around the males neck gently, fine he doesn’t want to show any expression? Guess he’ll just have to force the male to show something.

*nasty*

Hinata hummed as he sat on the blanket head rested on the males arm, dude was honestly just a gigantic softy, he chuckled as he wat he watched Ushijima pick up a tiny sandwich which looked miniature in the males hands. “Maybe I should have made regular sized sandwiches.”

Ushijima shook his head “These are fine, it’s just food.” He carefully ate the sandwich while being mindful of not getting it everywhere. He looked over at some people walking around “I can appreciate anything despite size.”

Hinata hummed “They do say appreciate the small things in life, in your situation everything is small” he said as he stood up “Wanna get in the water?”

Ushijima shook his head “I’m not one for swimming or things like that.” He quickly checked the time and sighed deeply “I need to get going, I have a meeting.” He carefully moved to clean everything up, not able to tell a lie to save himself.

Hinata nodded “Oh alright” he said pouting a bit, he sighed as he started gathering up his things. Yeah he knew it wasn’t going to go that well, their personalities just didn’t clash that well together. Like he would definitely sleep with the dude but date? No. He grabbed the basket unlocking the car, setting the basket back into the backseat.

Ushijima carefully gathered up the blanket and moved to set it in the backseat as well. He opened the door to the drivers side, still wanting to be polite despite everything. He was raised to be proper.

Hinata closed the door smiling a bit “Thanks” he said as he stepped inside gently rubbing his forehead. Maybe Kenma would be up for an adventure tonight? He sat in the car waiting for ushijima to get inside

Ushijima moved to sit in the passenger seat, buckling up quickly “This was nice, the beach was rather quiet for once. I’ve never seen it like that before, though it’s probably because of winter coming soon.”

Hinata nodded “The beach is always beautiful, wish we could’ve gone in the water for a little bit buuut someone is a workaholic” he hummed as he drove off back towards shiratorizawa as some soft music played in the background “I actually had a really nicely time with you Ushi”

Ushijima looked over “Work is important, especially in the business that I’m in. If I let myself fall from keeping things progressed then something bad could happen. Someone has to maintain peace between all the gangs, mainly because Aoba Johsai is always looking for trouble.” He sighed deeply before crossing his arms.

Hinata ahed a bit “Yeah, Oikawa is something else” he mumbled as he rested his arm on the middle console looking out into the road as he hummed softly along to the music.

Ushijima looked over “Have you heard something about Oikawa? I know you have an alliance with Nekoma so you must’ve heard something from them.” He furrowed his brows slightly, figuring he needed to start talking with them now.

Hinata shook his head “I did talk to Oikawa recently, yeah he called me yesterday. He didn’t mention anything about Nekoma with me.” He shrugged, Hinata basically talked to everyone, he lied he just didn’t want to release any dirt that they might’ve had not wanting to ruin his relationship with Oikawa.

Ushijima narrowed his eyes before giving a small nod “Well, let me know if you hear anything bad. He’s been getting way too self-centered and it could be disastrous.” He moved to step out of the car “Thank you for inviting me out, it was pleasant.” He gave a quick nod of appreciation before moving to head inside.

Hinata smiled as he waved “Bye Ushinima!” He said as he sat back driving off quickly towards Karasuno, so he’s really trying to go through with the plan huh? *Oikawa you big dummy*. He sighed shaking his head.

Suga tapped his fingers on his desk while thinking about everything he’s heard. He got a message from Kenma about Oikawa and even the blonde was concerned about everything, it just seemed bad. He shook his head to push the thoughts away. He was just concerned about Hinata and Kenma’s well-being. Kenma is too young to be the leader of a mafia group and has such a large target on his head, then Hinata is just casually making friends with all the leaders.

Hinata sighed as he forgot about that basket, running inside making his way towards sugas office “Oikawa is trying to gather an army so he could try and beat Shiratorizawa and Ushijima is aware but he doesn’t know what Oikawa is planning but I know everything “ he blubbered out in one breath “We’re in deep shit”

Suga looked up, taken aback thoroughly by the outburst from Hinata. He sighed deeply before frowning “Nekoma denied an alliance with them so we aren’t in trouble too much yet, they’re strong. We just need to make sure Fukurodani doesn’t do anything with Aoba Johsai and we’ll be fine.”

Hinata rubbed his head “About that.......” he said as he sat himself down setting his hands on his lap

Suga narrowed his eyes “About *what*, Hinata?” He moved time get up and moved closer to Hinata with a small frown “You need to tell me everything, don’t just cut yourself off short from important information.”

Hinata sighed deeply “Bokuto agreed, and Tokonami, And Jozenji, I think Inarizaki too? Atsumu and Osamu talked to me about it but they weren’t too sure.”

Suga looked down, rubbing his head “Shit.” He moved to sit down while thinking over everything, losing his soft edges to complete serious harshness “We need to talk with Nekoma and Shiritorizawa. Maybe we can have Kenma be a spy for us... Oikawa seems to like him.”

Hinata sighed “Oikawa doesn’t like him” he mumbled “He told me the males expressions irritated him” he said as he fiddled with his fingers “Your best bet would either be Yaku or lev. wait! We can’t spill this! Oikawa told me all of this in confidence! I can’t break his trust!”

Suga nodded slightly “We won’t spill it, we’ll make Nekoma think we’re going to make an alliance with Aoba Johsai and that will put doubt in Kenma’s head on his decision. He looks up to me in some way so he’ll think he made a bad decision so he’ll talk with Oikawa again to change his choice. He’ll probably have Yaku spy since he has an actual head on his shoulders.”

Hinata nodded, sighing deeply as he sat back. “I’m pooped, I’m probably gonna head to bed already” he mumbled as he stood up.

Suga smiled softly, standing up to hug Hinata “Good night sweetie, sleep well.” He moved back and pressed a soft kiss to his son’s head then waved him off to send him to bed.

Hinata hummed as he skipped to his room smiling to himself. Sighing deeply as he plopped himself into bed pulling out his phone 

*To* **Cute Cat Boy**   
~✨Lets go to the beach beach✨~   
~Nimki minjaj~

Kenma looked at his phone, exhausted smile crossing his face. He glanced at the knocked out Kuroo and carefully slipped out of the bed, falling when his legs gave out on him. He cursed softly before forcing himself to get up and went to pull some clothes on  
*To* **Hinata**  
~Is staying fully clothed and collapsing into the water okay with you? Cause that sounds weirdly appealing right now... 😗~

Hinata chuckled as he stood up, grabbing his keys and opening out his window so he could sneak out. 

*To* **Cute Cat Boy**   
~Im omw baby~   
*photo attached*

Kenma smiled a bit, laughing softly at the picture. He quietly exited the room and closed the door gently behind himself, keeping his steps light to prevent himself from making noise. It was *late* and he knew everyone was asleep so he wasn’t about to wake anyone up. He can’t believe he did that, he was disgusted with himself for it. It didn’t even feel like Kuroo was wanting to make him feel good, just himself. He carefully slipped his shoes on before moving to wait out of the walls for Hinata.

Hinata hummed as he sneaked into the garage getting into his car, busting out of there quickly. He turned up his music dancing and singing happily in his seat, once he reached Nekoma. He parked in front of Kenma Rolling the windows down “Get in bitch it’s time to make bad choices”

Kenma looked at Hinata “I’d expect nothing less when it’s this late at night and we’re both awake.” He quickly moved to hop into the car, making sure he didn’t sit directly on his ass. He buckled up before smiling a bit “Time to blow caution to the wind.”

Hinata drove off happily towards the beach, he danced in his seat as he sang loudly. He was feeling 100x better now that Kenma was here.

Kenma’s face settled to a soft, content smile as he stayed close to Hinata. He happily listened to the male sing and the music that played, it was a comforting familiarity for him.

Hinata parked and jumped out, pulling his clothes off and throwing them into the backseat “LAST ONE THERE HAS TO DRINK THE WATER”

Kenma snapped his eyes over with shock on his face. He quickly moved to pull his shoes off and set his phone on his seat before moving to sprint to the water. He didn’t really mind drinking it, but he’d still try to avoid it.

Hinata giggled as he just stayed in his boxers jumping into the probably freezing water. “FUCK MY PP” he yelled, confirmed water is freezing

Kenma quickly backed away from the water when he heard Hinata yell that. He shrunk himself mote into his hoodie while looking at the male kinda nervous “Do you want my hoodie so you’re less cold?” He held his arms out with a small pout.

Hinata stepped out shivering “That wasn’t the best idea” he mumbled as he checked his boxers “Oh no, it went inside” he whispered as he made his way towards his car, grabbing the blanket from the back

Kenma looked at Hinata, not wanting the male to suffer alone cause he’s a good friend. He took a deep breath before fully tossing his body into the ocean. He slowly waddled out of the water with a small pout, shivering completely and making his way back to Hinata. He was completely soaked and freezing.

Hinata giggled “Why did you do that!” He said as he made his way over, covering them both with the blanket hugging Kenma so they could get warm together.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Hinata, mumbling “I didn’t want you to be cold alone...” He looked at the male with a small hint of determination in his eyes, really not willing to let the male change his mind on this. He let out a small sneeze before moving to take his hoodie off to ring out.

Hinata shook his head as he hung the males hoodie up on a rock, leaving his trunk open so they could sit on it and look at the ocean.

Kenma moved to sit close to the edge of the trunk, watching the ocean with complete awe. He hugged himself loosely with his legs up close to his chest while watching the waves rise and then crash down with intensity. It was always so amazing to him.

Hinata smiled as he made his way to sit besides the male, resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder listening to the soft music in the background.

Kenma leaned closer to Hinata while watching the ocean, everything that Kuroo did to him that was basically on clear display now. He was littered with hickeys and bites which was basically the males way of laying claim on him.

Hinata sighed as he looked at Kenma frowning a bit “You’ve only been back together one day and he still doesn’t know how to keep it in his pants.”

Kenma looked over with a small frown “It’s fine...” He moved to rub his palms and turned his attention to them “It’s not like he forced anything, he said to say something when I was uncomfortable.”

Hinata hummed “Damn and I thought we were going to be virgin buddies forever” he chuckled a bit as he looked up at the stars, admiring the view.

Kenma looked away *I would’ve preferred staying a virgin...* He pulled one of his legs closer to his chest while letting the other dangle down, not wanting to have this moment end.

Hinata sant softly as Heather by Conan grey plays, moving to lay back closing his eyes.

Kenma moved to lean on the side of the car, keeping his face away from Hinata just in case his started crying. He closed his eyes, feeling warm streaks fall down his face.

Hinata turned over, gently hugging Kenma pulling him closely “Tell me, what's wrong?” He said softly

Kenma shook his head, moving to wipe his eyes as he worried he made some sound to give him away. He kept his face away while mumbling “It’s nothing, just ignore me.”

Hinata sighed deeply “I can’t just ignore you” he said softly furrowing his brows “You didn’t want to have sex with Kuroo huh?”

Kenma stayed quiet, slowly moving to wrap his arms around Hinata. He held the male tightly while forcing himself to be distracted by the sounds of the ocean.

Hinata hummed softly as he held Kenma close, closing his eyes. He sighed deeply as he rubbed the males back. He fumbled with some sweaters he kept in the backseat putting one on Kenma to cover the male up.

Kenma sniffled a bit before moving to hug Hinata tighter, not wanting to feel like he was being babied. Kuroo did say that was why he cheated and he wouldn’t be able to handle losing Hinata. He moved back after a bit so he could wipe his face, definitely a messy crier and looked completely broken “I’m sorry... I probably got snot on you.”

Hinata chuckled as he shook his head “It’s okay, I don’t care” he said softly as he gently caressed the males cheek “He’s an asshole, he doesn’t deserve you” he said softly “Whatever reasonings he probably gave you, its complete bullshit and he’ll cheat on you again”

Kenma carefully moved to wipe the males shoulders, just to be safe since he’d feel like shit if he didn’t. He looked at Hinata with a soft frown “But he was right... I didn’t show him care when we were dating and he basically took care of me the whole time. He left everybody he cared about to be with me.”

Hinata sighed “He did that because he wanted too. You never asked him to do anything for you, and if he really felt that way why didn’t he talk to you instead of fucking someone else! He’s just trying to make you feel like shit for his mistakes”

Kenma opened his mouth to object, slowly realizing all that, face falling immediately as that hit him. He looked down and moved to rest his head on the males shoulder, eyes closing while he mentally freaked out on himself.

Hinata held Kenma closely sighing deeply “Someone had to tell you” he mumbled as he rubbed the males back gently, he sighed when his phone started ringing reaching over to answer quickly “Hello? It’s Hinata!” 

Daichi sighed deeply “Hey, Sugamoma is pissed, he wants you home right now” he said rubbing his head gently from the headache he got from his husbands yelling.

Kenma listened carefully before moving back, mumbling “I can come with you if you want, I’ll take care of this all for you. It’s only fair because of everything you’ve done for me.” He looked at the male as he moved to hug himself. He didn’t want Hinata getting in trouble because of him.

Hinata shook his head “No it’s okay” he whispered as he sighed “Alright Im on my way....” He said as he hung up, stepping out so he could close the trunk making his way to the drivers seat

Kenma looked at Hinata, slipping out of the trunk and grabbing his jacket from the rock. He held it close to himself and moved to grab his stuff. He quickly checked how far he was from his base and let out a small sigh “I’ll just walk home, I don’t want you to get in more trouble than you already are.”

Hinata shook his head “No it’s okay I’ll drive you, don’t worry about Me” he said smiling a bit “Hurry up and jump in”

Kenma sunk slightly, quietly slipping into the car. He really didn’t want Hinata getting in trouble because of him. He’s the one who’s supposed to get Hinata out of the trouble he gets into by accident. He’s not supposed to get him into that trouble.

Hinata hummed as he drove off quickly towards the Nekoma base. Once he had gotten there he parked out “I’ll talk to you later okay?” He said smiling looking at the male

Kenma looked over and gave a small nod “Okay... I, um,” he looked down before giving a ghost of a smile to Hinata “I had fun, despite everything later. We should do this again except maybe not... late at night when the water’s freezing.” He quickly slipped out of the car with his shoes still off and made his way inside, holding his hoodie and everything in his arms. He was shivering cold, but also anxious as hell.

Hinata smiled chuckling lightly “Oh yeah definitely, I love you! I’ll text you Kay?” He said as he drove off quickly, oh shit oh shit oh shit, he knew Suga momma was pissed since daichi called him. He raced home parking his car, jumping out and just running inside basically naked only in his boxers. He sighed deeply when he saw everyone in the living room, setting a hand over his crotch area. “Uh, h-hey guys!” 

Nishinoya snorted “Having fun I see? Who’s the lucky fella huh?” He said teasingly as he cuddled himself into Asahi

Asahi sighed before gently smacking Nishinoya’s chest “Don’t talk like that Yuu, if he wants to talk about it then he will. Besides, he’s very clearly drenched so he probably went swimming and forgot a swimsuit.”

Suga crossed his arms, practically fuming “I told you to go to bed! But what do I find when I went to give you your stuff that you left on my desk? An empty fucking bed!” He was livid “You didn’t even send a text or anything! You could’ve been kidnapped and nobody would’ve known!”

Hinata sneezed rubbing his nose a bit “But I wasn’t kidnapped!” He said happily just ignoring what Yuu said. 

Tsukishima huffed “He was probably out fucking another mafia boss so he could get his precious parents another alliance” he muttered, it’s crazy how much the stupid kid got away with.

Suga looked over at Tsuki “Shut the hell up! Now is not the time for your smartass comments! Do you want me to tell Kenma that you fucked his boyfriend again? Cause I’m pretty sure he’ll gladly stab you again if he heard that.” He put his hands on his hips, horrifyingly kind smile on his face while radiating murderous energy.

Tsukishima scoffed as he just kept his arms crossed looking away from sugawara. 

Hinata whimpered a Bit, wet and shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself avoiding sugas gaze.

Suga sighed deeply before moving to lead Hinata to the bathroom, basically dismissing everyone for bed. He quickly drew a nice warm bath before looking at the male “Do you want to talk about what happened? I know you didn’t go out on your own.”

Hinata sighed deeply “I went out with Kenma” he mumbled as he followed after the male. “Kuroo is a dickhead and I hope Kenma stabs him instead” he muttered as he shook his head. As he sneezed again, rubbing his head gently.

Suga’s expression softened immediately when he heard that “Baby, you know you can’t just judge people immediately when you don’t really know them. I know you like Kenma, but that doesn’t mean that Kuroo is bad because he took your crush. Sure it is pretty messed up he got back with Kenma after you confessed...” He trailed off slightly before moving to get some cold medicine and handed it over to his son “Take this, I don’t want you getting sick.”

Hinata sighed deeply as he just took the cold medicine, he sniffled a bit “No! He’s manipulating Kenma, and I know it!” He sighed deeply, he set his phone aside moving so he could slide off his boxers stepping into the tub sinking down.

Suga furrowed his brows slightly, picking up Hinata’s clothes so he could put them in the wash “Why do you say that and what are you going to do about it?” He looked over his shoulder after starting the washer and moved to crouch next to the tub “Accusing someone does nothing, but acting on that accusation does. You have to act on the words you stand behind, Hinata.”

Hinata hummed “I guess you’re right!” He said, smiling as he planned on confronting Kuroo on his shitty actions.

Suga smiled softly “You know I am.” He ruffled the males hair as he moved to stand up “Now once your done in the bath, actually go to bed this time, please? I don’t want you being dead tomorrow or grumpy.” He gently closed the door behind himself and made his way to bed.

Kenma quietly curled up on the couch, too nervous to go back to sleep. He managed to get in and out of his room without waking Kuroo up while getting a change of clothes so he wouldn’t sleep in his wet ones. He fiddled with the sleeves of the sweater that Hinata lent him and quietly started playing a game, just letting his mind spiral through the night. He wasn’t going to sleep so he might as well do something.

Hinata sighed as he nodded, he sat in the tub leaning back closing his eyes. Hinata stood up, draining the tub wrapping a towel around his waist. Stepping out of the bathroom, he sighed deeply seeing Tsukishima “Asshole” he muttered before turning around to walk towards his room. 

Kuroo sighed, he woke up missing Kenmas warmth. He hummed standing up looking for his little gremlin, smiling a hug as he made his way over to the living room hearing the little noises of the game. Moving to quickly cuddle into the male.

Tsuki clicked his tongue “Well that’s a pathetic comeback.” He flipped off Hinata before moving to go to his room.

Kenma glanced over, forcing himself to not even move an inch out of panic. He quickly evaded some enemy’s before sending a backslash to them. He was forcing himself to focus on the game, not everything that his mind was trying to focus on like what Hinata said and what Kuroo said.

Hinata huffed “Kurroos bitch” he muttered as he made his way towards his room, pissed about what Tsukishima said about him earlier. 

Kuroo hummed as he closed his eyes sleepily holding Kenma closely, gently giving the male soft kisses, just covering the male with soft affection

Kenma rubbed his nose slightly, sniffling a bit while leaning in close to Kuroo. He kept his eyes glued to the screen since he really couldn’t get his brain to shut off now.

Kuroo hummed softly as he held kenma close, gently playing with the males hair massaging his head gently.

Kenma immediately softened up at the actions, eyes slowly fluttering shut to fall asleep. He was so easy to play once you know him.

Kuroo smiled as he continued to massage the males head pulling kenma into his chest so they could fall asleep. He knew how to play kenma, since they’ve been friends since childhood. He closed his eyes just relaxing into the males smaller frame.

*skippy sleps*

Hinata sighed deeply as he woke up, his body aching, after he said what he had said he’d gotten into a physical fight with Tsukishima. Which probably wasn’t the best idea, Tanaka and Daichi had to break it up which he felt bad about because he probably accidentally hit one of them. Now he was just extra grounded. 

Kuroo snored softly as his head rested on Kenmas chest, hugging at the males waist as he slept peacefully. Yawning softly as he shifted to cuddle closer to the male.

Kenma’s body jolted up when he felt like he was falling in his dream, eyes snapping open in response to that. He held tightly to Kuroo while quietly pulling the male closer, nervously giving him affection so he could mainly distract himself. He hated dreams like that, even if they’re harmless.

Kuroo woke up slightly, chuckling a bit as he leaned in gently covering the males face with kisses. “Good morning pudding head” he mumbled

Kenma looked at Kuroo, mumbling softly “Morning.” He quietly kissed over the males face, sniffling slightly since he definitely got a bit sick. It wasn’t so bad that he’d be bed ridden, but he got sniffles. He moved back to begrudgingly get up, mainly wanting some coffee now.

Kuroo whined a bit as he pouted looking at the male sleepily, he wanted cuddles and he wanted cuddles now

Kenma let out a soft sigh, moving back to cuddle with Kuroo. He curled up close to the male while trying to fix his messed up hair since it was horrible.

Kuroo stretched his arms out yawning, he sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes sitting up not bothering to fix his hair.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo, quietly moving to hide his head and mumbled “All o’ me hurts...” He sniffled some, definitely understating his pain. God he hurt.

Kuroo sighed deeply “Where do you hurt?” He said as he gently rubbed kenmas back gently giving him kisses

Kenma shook his head “Doesn’t matter. I just wanna give you attention.” He frowned slightly while remembering how he failed the last time they were together. Sure he might just be being used right now, but he didn’t want to lose this.

Kuroo sighed as he held kenma closely. Moving back to kiss around the males face “I love you” he mumbled

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, heart melting when he heard that. He glanced down before softly whispering “I love you too.” He gently kissed the males cheek, mindlessly playing with his hair.

Kuroo smiled as he pecked the males lips, resting his head on the males shoulder. 

Hinata sighed deeply as he grabbed his phone, he knew kenma was probably gonna stay with Kuroo, should he move on? He laid back in bed starring up at the ceiling.

Kenma slowly let himself relax, wondering if he what Hinata said was true. He had some points when he said he didn’t ask Kuroo to leave everyone he cared about to be with him, but he couldn’t leave him alone... he would have Tsukishima though. He knew they were still seeing each other, they suited each other. He quietly pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Hinata, needing to see his friend again  
*To* **Sunshine**  
~Hey... you think I can come over? I know you’re probably in trouble, but I really miss you. 😓~

Hinata looked at his phone, he hummed as he sighed deeply messaging back.   
*To* **Cute Cat Boy**   
~Of course you can come over, I really miss you too 🥺🥺~

Kenma quietly moved away from Kuroo, going to get dressed-ish for the day. He’s never really been to Karasuno before so this would be interesting, but it still kinda put him on edge since he’d be in someone else’s territory. He quickly pulled on some sweats and grabbed his bag with some stuff in it, like snacks and food, and quickly made his way to his car. He slipped in the drivers seat and started the car, shooting a quick text to Hinata  
*To* **Sunshine**  
~I’ll see you soon then! 🥳~

Hinata smiled a bit to himself, he wasn’t allowed out but no one ever said anything about people coming over for him. He laid back in bed yawning a bit.

Kenma carefully pulled into the drive through of Starbucks, seriously needing his coffee now. He hummed softly before also deciding to get a drink for Hinata and his parents, might as well since he could. He also wanted to not seem like a complete threat to them right now. He didn’t really know how they’d react to him being on their turf casually or in general. He quickly sped off to Karasuno once he got the drinks and pulled up to the curb, stepping out of his car with pure determination in his eyes. He went up to the guards and let out a small sigh “I’m Kenma, here to see Hinata.”

The guards looked at each other with a questioning look “Ah sorry, Hinata isn’t available right now. Come back another time kid” they chuckled to themselves looking at the scrawny kid

Hinata sat up wanting to look presentable, he sighed looking through his closet. Pouting slightly when he didn’t find anything he liked, his crush was coming over no big deal, his crush.....with a boyfriend....yeah.

Kenma sighed deeply “Let me rephrase this. I’m Kenma *Kozume*, the leader of Nekoma. Unless you want to have your spin in half before you can realize your mistake, I’d suggest you let me in.” He narrowed his eyes, letting off his usual mob boss energy. He might be scrawny, but he sure as hell wasn’t a force to be reckoned with.

The guard stepped aside immediately “I’m incredibly sorry sir” he mumbled as he opened the door for the male knowing not to fuck with him.

Hinata smiled as he just pulled on a Hoodie and some gym shorts, plopping himself into bed, when is kenma gonna arrive? Hopefully soon!

Kenma hummed softly before moving to step inside, looking around the new found territory. It was a lot homier than the ones he’s been to before. He carefully walked some halls after slipping his shoes off by the door, figuring he could find where he was going to. He looked at a door and smiled softly when he read the sign *Of course he’d have his name on his door.* He gently knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Hinata to answer.

Hinata jumped up as he made his way towards the door, smiling when he saw kenma, quickly helping the male with the drinks gently setting them down, then tackling the male into a hug “You're here!”

Kenma laughed softly, moving to wrap his arms around Hinata “I’m not one to back out of my requests to hang out.” He smiled while enjoying the warm hug. It was genuine and not limited in any way, there was no baggage to it.

Hinata pulled away after a while looking at the male smiling softly, he chuckled as he gently grabbed his hand leading him towards his gaming station with bean bag chairs, an Xbox and switch. “What do you wanna play today?”

Kenma thought for a minute, grabbing his drink and Hinata’s then sat down. He quietly ran his finger along the edge of the cup before looking over “Why don’t you play something that you want to? I’d like to just have fun and hang out...” He looked over with an awkward little smile.

Hinata smiled a bit nodding, he hummed as he just decided to play some soft music in the background. Sitting himself down grabbing his drink as well. “Oh! We could play smash?”

Kenma nodded slightly “Okay, I’m always down for that.” He was really trying his best to emote more right now, but it probably didn’t look the best. He was better at just genuinely showing how he felt when he felt it, but he did always have an awkward charm to him “I like smash, it’s simple but fun.”

Hinata nodded smiling “You know you don’t have to pretend like you’re okay around Me” he hummed as he turned on his switch and tv setting the entire game up

Kenma let out a soft sigh “It’s not that I’m pretending I’m okay, I’m just a little tired..” He sipped his coffee while keeping his eyes on the screen. He was really tired, but he just wanted to hang out with his friend. He slouched in the chair, messing with the sweater sleeves “Was I making you uncomfortable?”

Hinata shook his head “Wanna nap together? I’m a little tired too” he said smiling softly as he moved to exit the game settings. He was pretty bruised up and beat up from the night before, just glad kenma hasn’t questioned it.

Kenma looked over before quickly moving to lay down on Hinata’s bed, holding his arms out to him. He wasn’t gonna think twice about taking a nap cause he took them when he could. If the male allowed it, then he’d gladly see if his bed was comfy. He’d do the same for him.

Hinata smiled as he made his way over crawling into the males arms, he sighed deeply as he relaxed himself into kenmas arms resting his head on the males chest, falling asleep rather quickly.

Kenma slowly eased up, brain finding it actually able to shut off for once. He quietly fell asleep while holding Hinata close since he was seeking that type of comfort. It was nice for him.

*Skippy!* 

Hinata hummed as he woke up, moving so he could cuddle closer to the male gently playing with the males hair, combing his fingers through the males soft locks.

Kenma shifted slightly, leaning into Hinata’s touch more. He took small steady breaths as he stayed completely calm and content. These types of things always seemed to keep him happy with his life.

Hinata smiled a bit, pulling away sighing deeply furrowing his brows. Guess Tsukishima’s spreading rumors about him. Most of his friends are texting him right now for some reason, he hated that blonde haired little shit.!  
*Are you actually sleeping around to get Karasuno alliances?*   
*Wow that’s kinda fucked up hina I didn’t think you were that type*   
*and you didn’t have the Audacity to share some with me? ;)* 

He cringed as he read the last message, throwing his phone aside.

Kenma’s eyes snapped open when he heard Hinata’s phone land. His brain immediately went to figuring out if there was a problem, but he slowly realized that it was just the male putting his phone aside. That’s a problem that needs to be fixed for sure.

Hinata sighed deeply as he just kept his arms wrapped around kenma running his fingers through the males hair. Giving him a gentle top of the head kiss.

Kenma looked up at Hinata, mumbling softly “What’s wrong? You don’t throw your phone for no reason.” He wrapped his arms around the male with intrigue shining in his eyes, wanting to know this new secret.

Hinata looked away puffing his cheeks out “Tsukishima is spreading rumors about Me” he muttered “He saying that I get alliances from sleeping around with all of the mob bosses”

Kenma hummed softly before moving to gently pull Hinata’s face to look at him “You know it’s not true. Other people are going to think what they want to think, even if all the evidence says otherwise. You just need to know *your* truth, the one that matters most.”

Hinata nodded smiling a bit as he looked into the males eyes. “I guess you’re right” he said softly as he moved a hand to gently hold at kenmas fiddling with the males fingers.

Kenma moved to rest his head on Hinata’s chest, instinctively moving closer to him. He carefully intertwined their fingers *I don’t like Kuroo in the way I like Hinata... I can’t deny that now.*

Hinata gently gave him another forehead kiss, moving down to gently peck the males nose, giving him two tiny little kisses on his cheeks as he held the males hand.

Kenma looked down before pulling his phone out so he could call Kuroo. He wasn’t going to breakup over text, that’s just cruel and basically trying to run from consequences in a way. He swallowed his fear before quickly pressing the males contact  
*Calling* **Kuroo**

Hinata hid his face into the males neck closing his eyes, wondering if he could get a little more rest at the moment.

Kenma moved closer to Hinata, gently running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. He was completely willing to let the male sleep longer if he needed it. If he was tired then he should sleep, there wasn’t anything going on so he might as well.

Kuroo hummed as he sat up looking at his phones, furrowing his brows when it’s a call from kenma. Quickly answering him “Hey kitten! What’s up?”

Kenma looked down “Hey, um... I can’t keep lying to myself or you. I’m sorry, but I just-just don’t feel the same about you anymore.” He quietly moved to cling to Hinata’s shirt “I’m not going to keep you blind to this so I’m just going to come right out and say it. I’m just not romantically interested in you anymore...I’m sorry to get your hopes up.”

Kuroo sighed deeply “I kinda figured” he mumbled pretty upset “Thanks for pitying me enough to give me one last chance, In the end guess I wasn’t good enough” he muttered as he just hung up.

Kenma pulled his phone back from his ear, looking at it like he was betrayed by it. He never said that Kuroo wasn’t good enough, it was just that he wasn’t interested in *that* type of relationship. Slowly his vision got blurry, expression shifting to regret as it happened *I don’t know if that was the right choice anymore...*

Hinata tightened his grip on the male fast asleep already, gently wrapping a leg around the male keeping his eyes closed.

Kenma sniffed some, letting his phone fall from his hand while focusing on staying close to the sleeping sun in his arms. He let his eyes fall shut and sleep take over him.

Hinata opened his eyes slightly looking at kenma, smiling softly as he booped the males nose giggling a bit.

Kenma’s face scrunched up slightly for a brief second, reacting to the touch he felt. It wasn’t really something he was used to. He quickly moved his head to hide his face while tightening his grip in a way that definitely made it so Hinata couldn’t leave without waking him up.

Suga gently knocked on the door while holding a bag of food. He went out for some trashy food since he was majorly craving stuff that is horrible for his digestive. He slowly opened the door and smiled slightly “I brought food, but I guess you already got some.”

Hinata chuckled as his cheeks turned red. he moved to pull himself out of kenmas hold getting up making his way over “H-Hey! Don’t say stuff like that” he mumbled as he grabbed the food happily.

Suga hummed softly “Yeah but I’m not wrong.” He set the bag of McDonald’s on the dresser by the door and crossed his arms “I talked to Tsuki, by the way. I think he learned his lesson to not talk like that about people, but maybe I should just tell Aone what he said and let him threaten that salt pole.”

Kenma whined softly, quietly moving to go back to clinging to Hinata. He clung to the males leg while half-asleep and drinking his coffee.

Hinata gently pat at kenmas head sighing deeply “Yes! He’s a big scary bitch and I’m sure tsuki would piss his pants”

Suga chuckled softly before pulling his phone out to send the text he had pre-typed up just in case Hinata said to go for it. He slipped it back in his pocket and looked at his son “I’m gonna let Kenma being here pass, but only because he looks tired and I’d rather not lose my dick.”

Hinata nodded “Thank you” he said as he set the food aside gently picking up the tired male carrying him back to bed.

Suga glanced at the coffee that was still there and grabbed the last two cups, knowing Kenma got that for him and Daichi. He closed the door behind himself then made his way off to their office so they could totally get work done and not just tease each other all day about that one stupid thing they did that one time.

Hinata gently laid kenma down in bed, moving himself in to cuddle back into the male. Nuzzling his face into the crook of kenmas neck

Kenma curled up closer to Hinata and gently kissed the males shoulder, only really able to reach that without getting too much energy flowing through him. He let out a small yawn before completely relaxing into their weird sleepy cuddle session.

Hinata chuckled a bit as he hummed hugging at the male tightly “You ended things with Kuroo?” He mumbled

Kenma nodded slightly while keeping his face hidden “I thought I would feel sad, but all I really do is feel like a weight was both lifted and added to my chest.” He let a soft sigh pass before mumbling “He always knows how to make me question myself without ever actually doing anything.”

Hinata shook his head “He does that because he’s an asshole” Hinata mumbled as he hugged the male tightly “Hey, at least you don’t really have to deal with him anymore”

Kenma laughed a bit, nodding his head in agreement “That’s true.” He moved to lay on his back while still staying close to Hinata, looking at the ceiling as if he was trying to find something in it “Thank you... for telling me what I needed to hear, but wouldn’t let myself.”

Hinata shook his head “Hey....you would have told me the same thing” he said smiling softly “I love you and I care about you okay?” He said as he leaned in kissing the males cheek.

Kenma looked over with a small smile on his face “I know, you say it all the time.” He moved to rest his head on Hinata’s shoulder while staying completely content in that moment “You really are like the single light in my life that won’t leave... huh?”

Hinata nodded “Yeah good luck trying to get rid of me” he said chuckling a bit as he wrapped an arm around the male closing his eyes.

Kenma snickered a bit, shaking his head in disbelief “I never said I’d try to get rid of you. Why would I, when you make my life more interesting than it used to be?” He looked at Hinata with genuine happiness before leaning in to gently kiss his cheek.

Hinata blushed lightly as he moved to hide his face into the males neck tackling the male back into the bed to attack him with cuddles.’

Kenma happily wrapped his arms around Hinata, willingly letting him do what he needed to so he could vent his embarrassment. It was way to cute in a way that he just wanted to gush like a mom when they see a baby, but also keep making him have that expression.

Hinata hid his face wrapping his arms and legs around the male trapping him into a koala hug. “Now you’re trapped forever

Kenma shrugged before deciding to play along “What agony, if only I could be free of this trap. Tis a shame my inventory is empty and all my abilities are on cool down. Curses!”

Hinata laughed evilly as he squished the males face into his chest “You shall be mine forever. Never escaping from this death trap.”

Kenma put a hand to his heart “If that’s all you wanted you could’ve just... I dunno... asked.” He awkwardly moved to wrap his restrained arms around the male, only really able to slightly get his hands on his back.

Hinata hummed “Well then, will you be mine?” He said smiling softly as he gently caressed the males cheeks

Kenma thought for a bit, mainly just teasing him into kinda thinking he actually had to think about it. He already knew his answer and he never really led people on since he felt that was far too cruel, but just this once he wanted to get back at Hinata for being a punk sometimes. He smiled softly before looking at the male “Obviously, yes.”

Hinata sighed in relief “Hey don’t scare me like that!” He chuckled as he shook his head huffing a bit as he laid back. On the bed letting go of kenma, he started smiling like an idiot giggling a bit “So we’re boyfriends now? Like we can hold hands and it’s not platonic?”

Kenma looked over “I mean, that’s what they do right? Otherwise I need to seriously question Suga and Daichi’s marriage.” He moved to carefully intertwine their fingers “It’s only platonic if you say no homo.”

Hinata hummed “Oh I’m only homo for you” he said as he gently kissed the males knuckles “Let’s go play Mario kart!” He said as he jumped up making his way to his switch “But as boyfriends now”

Kenma smiled softly, moving to go sit on one of the beanbag chairs “I call playing baby Rosalina, she’s a queen.” He quickly grabbed one of the controllers while smiling brightly “At least you actually play games.”

Hinata laughed a bit “Exactly! Don’t worry baby I’m 100x better then your ex” he hummed as he chose the villager happily since he really liked animal crossing.


End file.
